Love Can Conquer All
by C. R. Meadows
Summary: Bonds shall be tested as a new force rises from the depths of Chorh Gom Prison. Hépíng Qūzhújiàn, a sadistic panther, has gathered forces from Po's past in an attempt to rule China and the Gods have fallen in an attempt to warn him, but are they to late? And with Tigress kidnapped by Silas, how will Po and the gang stop Hépíng from ruling China? Ti/Po. T for violence and fluff.
1. Ch 1 Forgotten Memories

A/N: Alright, this is my first KungFu Panda Fic. I recently watched KungFu Panda 2 at the cinema and I decided Po and Tigress made an amazing pairing/couple. I read a few stories with them on here and they've inspired me to write this one. Also, read Budding Emotions by Vigilance, if you haven't already. I promise there will be action but also note this is a PoxTigress fic and as such they will be my main focus. I may also throw in some OC's and make various other pairings as well. Leave ideas and suggestions in the reviews and I may consider them. So R&R! Now, the story...

**Word count: 1945**

"YYYEEEEEOOOOWWWW!" Po yelled as the training dummy smacked him in the back of the head.

Everyone was watching him complete his test. It was the end of the year and everyone had to complete the training course all over again. Whoever had the quickest time got to take the rest of the week off.

"Focus Po!" Master Shifu commanded. "Be more in tune with your surroundings!"

Po stopped and closed his eyes, listening.

"In tune, in tune, in tune... NOW!" Po said as he did a double backflip over the last two dummies and began to climb the pole he was now faced with. Once on top he ran across the tightly stretched rope and dove off the connecting platform, rolling to break his fall, and jumping onto the finishing ledge. He opened eyes, only to realize he was still where he was moments before.

"Aw, come on!" He complained. He attempted to do a double back-flip but instead crashed into both dummies, getting knocked into the pole and onto the ground. Looking up he could see the rope, he stood and attempted to climb the pole only to slide back down. He attempted it again and reached the top.

"Now comes the hard part." He said as he tested the rope and decided to try to run across. He took one step and fell, grabbing the rope on his way down. He decided to swing to the other side. He eventually reached the platform where he scurried to get up it, and jump to the ground, where he managed to land face first.

"Meant to do that!" He said, getting up again. He finally managed to get on top the final platform. "Yeah-ah! WOOOO!" He shouted. "I did it!"

"Congratulations." Tigress said sarcastically, getting ready for her turn.

"Thanks!" Po said, jumping down, oblivious to the insult.

Tigress began her go at the course, dodging the training dummies with perfect grace, she soon made it to the pole where she skillfully applied the use of her claws. Once on top she ran along the rope with no hesitation, she jumped from the platform, rolled, and jumped directly onto the finishing position.

Po just stood there, mouth agape, watching her.

"That was AWESOME!" He said as she jumped down and walked passed him.

"Yes Po, but as astounding as it was, Mantis still beat everyone. You may leave to do as you wish Mantis." Shifu said. "But before you do, I have an announcement. Once Mantis returns, Everyone will be working in pairs from now on. You may partner up as you wish but take note that you will not be able to switch once your partnered." Monkey and Mantis high-fived as Crane and Snake glanced at each other, leaving Po and Tigress.

They shared glances as Shifu left.

"Listen panda, I swear if you can't keep up, I WILL leave you behind." She said before walking away.

_Gee, I wonder what her problem is? _Po thought to himself. He ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, since we're partners and all, maybe we should hang out and get to know each other before it's permanent."

"That sounds like an intriguing idea Po! But no." She said as she kept walking.

"But we barely know each other!" Po tried to argue.

"Your point?" Tigress asked.

"Wouldn't we be able to train better if we knew about each other more?"

"Probably, but why? Are you going to try and keep up?" She asked with an evil smirk. "If you can catch me, I MAY agree." And with that, Tigress dashed off grinning to herself. She jumped onto the rooftop, Po on her heels.

"HAHA! You'll never get away!" Po shouted. He lunged for her only to miss and roll back onto his feet.

"And so the game of cat and mouse begins!" She laughed.

Po had never known Tigress to act like this, but he wasn't complaining. He kind of liked it.

"What's wrong Po? Am I to fast for you?" Tigress said as she enjoyed the chase. She jumped to the next roof and a thought occurred to her. _Do I... Do I like the thought of Po chasing me?... Is that why I'm having so much fun?... _This thought disturbed her. She didn't want to think that, she was a loner, a hardcore fighter. That thought would mean that she was getting soft. She couldn't allow him to catch her.

She began running faster, more alert of her surroundings. But she was to late, in her deep thought she subconsciously had slowed down just enough to allow Po to get close enough to jump and grab her around the waist. They rolled off the roof and into a back alley. Po made sure to land on the bottom to make sure she didn't get hurt.

Po let go of her but she didn't move.

_This feels nice..._ Tigress thought. _So this is what it feels like, to be close to someone... _

"Umm... Tigress? You alright, buddy?" Po asked, worried she got hurt. Immediately she snapped back to reallity. She stood up quickly and turned her back to him.

"Yeah, sorry... I was just thinking..." She replied, unsure of what to say.

"What about?" Po asked. "If you don't want to tell me then that's okay too, I mean-"

"No, I'll tell you." She cut him off. "It's a long story. Let us go somewhere where we can sit and talk..." She hung her head as she began walking back towards the Jade Palace.

_What will he think of me? Should I really let him in? Will he go away like everyone else? _Questions raced through Tigress' mind faster than she thought possible. _I'm a loner! I don't do this! I'm making a mistake... But... I'm a warrior, and as such I can't go back on my word... I told him if he caught me... I'd let him get to know me... Dammit! Why did I say that?_ Questions as well as self doubt flooded her entire mind.

"I can tell this is going to be a a lot for you... If you want, you can opt out... I'm giving you that option Tigress... I don't want you to be pressured into telling me something you don't feel comfortable with..." Po said, seeing the gravity of what she was about to tell him. "I... I care for you Tigress, and I don't want to push you away... You can take what I mean how you'd like..."

Tigress stopped in her tracks the moment those words left his mouth. She turned to him and looked deeply into his eyes, and he, into hers.

"They're so pretty." They both said at the same time. Tigress turned away again, a slight blush on her cheeks, thankfully, obscured by fur. Po just stood there staring at her.

"Po..." Tigress said, finally.

"Yeah Tigress?" Po asked, looking at the ground.

"How... How do you feel... Never mind..." She said.

"How do I feel about you?" Po finished her question for her. "Let's go where you were leading me. I'll tell you once I'm sure we're alone. I bet it's not as long as your story though, and I DID ask you first..." Po said with a sigh. "Just promise me we'll still be friends regardless of what's said..."

"What?" Tigress asked, looking up at him, astonished.

"What?" He asked, clueless as to what he had just done.

"What... Did you just call me?" She asked, barely audible.

"My friend?" Po replied.

"Po..." Was all she said before running to him and hugging him tightly. "NO one has ever said that to me before Po, Not counting the others because we're like family." She said as a sob escaped her. "My whole life I was picked on and shunned. And now you come along and without even knowing me, you call me your friend." She said as she stepped away. "This is what I wanted to tell you Po, My father was murdered by an assassin and my mother fled to Master Shifu and Master Ooguay to try and keep me safe.

"She left me in they're care and then continued running to draw them away from me... I haven't seen her since... No one else knows this Po, but I was once a royal 'maiden' as people used to call me... I was once a member of the Cedriga family... Do you wish to know WHY I started training under Master Shifu, Po?" She asked.

"Because... Of how everyone was treating you... I know this because... Even though you don't remember... I do..." Po said, looking up at her with heart-felt eyes. "I remember you well Tigria." Po said as he stepped closer to her.

"How do you know my true name?" Tigress said in disbelief. "You talk like you know me!"

"Because... I do..." Po said as he turned away. "Let me know when you think of it." Po said as a tear rolled down his face and he walked back towards his room.

Tigress thought of her entire life, how did he know her? Was she supposed to know him? When did they... She looked up in disbelief, eyes wide, and mouth agape.

"Po?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He questioned without turning to face her.

"I... I remember you... I remember you!" She said in shock. "You were my friend! My only friend! You were the only one who didn't pick on me... And I... I... Just forgot about you... How...? I'm so sorry Po!" She said as she began to cry. Her knees caved in underneath her but she didn't fall. Instead, she felt soft fur against her arms and face. Po had grabbed her in a hug at the last second.

"I've missed you Tigria..." Was all He said as she cried into his chest. "I thought you just left me at the school all by myself... I didn't know WHAT happened to you. When I heard about your father... I thought that you were dead too. But then I seen you with Master Shifu at the market one day... But I lost you in the crowed..." Po said as he hugged a little tighter.

"Po... Please forgive me... I didn't mean to forget you... I just... It's been so long... I'm so sorry..." Tigriss said. Po pushed her away just enough to see her face. She looked up at him as tears streaked down her fur.

"Tigria... I already forgave you as soon as I seen you the first time since your father passed. And as for your question... I don't really know how to answer it..." Po said as he closed his eyes and drew her back into his embrace.

"Po... You don't need to say anything... I already know... I could see it in your eyes when we were looking at each other... And the truth is... I think I feel the same way..." Tigriss gripped him tighter and tears began to fall freely again.

"Tigria..." Po picked her up and in three jumps was on the roof of the shrine.

Po and Tigress sat on the roof the rest of the night in each others tender embrace. And then near dawn, they walked back to the dojo, hand-in-hand.

Alright, I know I probably went out of character in parts but I tried not to. I hope the first chapter pleases everyone. I worked all day on it. Some reviews, criticism, and ideas would be nice! I even welcome flames, as they are the basis for all good stories. They let the author know what he/she did wrong so they can fix it the next time around. So review and let me know how I did. I also want to say that this WAS going to be a one shot but I like it so much I'm going to make it my new project. If enough people like it I'll make it a long one! Until next chapter, see ya!


	2. Ch 2 Unexpected Blessings And Surprises

A/N: Thank you everyone for the great reviews! They really inspired me to start on the next chapter earlier than planned! Meaning I started chapter two the same day I started and finished chapter one. I plan on introducing a few OC's but those won't be until chapter four or five. I also would like to inform everyone that there won't be any fight scenes for a few chapters. Just training and such. And now, without further ado... Chapter two. Insert cheering and clapping here lol.

**Word Count: 2626**

The next morning Tigress and Po woke up to the usual ringing of the gong.

"Good morning master!" Everyone said as they emerged from they're rooms. Po beat everyone else for once.

"Well, someone's feeling chipper this morning." Master Shifu chuckled. "Today we will be sparring, so be sure to... Mantis... What are you doing? You have the week off."

"It's still polite to say good morning, Master." Mantis chuckled as he backed into his room and closed his door, obviously having forgotten.

"Right... Now let's get going! And Tigress... Po... A word in private please?"

Po and Tigress looked at each other for the first time that morning and smiled widely before following they're master. Soon they arrived in Oogway's shrine.

"Sit, please." Shifu said, looking at the replicated sculpture of his master. "Master Oogway told me that two of my pupils would fall in love before he passed... And that they would fight for each other, no matter the price. And that they would also have to face a bigger threat than we had ever known." He paused, letting it sink in.

_How does he know?_ Po and Tigress both thought at the same time.

"I noticed the way you two were acting yesterday while walking through the courtyard, as well as this morning... I also realize that you two are partners. I will not try to stop your feelings for one another... As I am not one to go against Master Oogway's visions. Also, I believe you can learn much from one another."

"Master..." Tigress said.

"Yes Tigress?" Shifu inquired.

"How did you..."

"Know about how you two feel about each other? It's quite obvious from what I have observed. You two were destined for one another. I for one, think you deserve each other. You have both endured hardships that, even I, cannot imagine... losing your entire families at such a young age... I think its for the best that both of you let what you have grow from the sprouting seed that it is, and blossom into a brilliant tree. Now go, to the training field, both of you. And don't be afraid to show what you have with each other. As it is the most magnificent gift you may find in this life." Shifu said. "And as for what Oogway meant about a threat... We shall have to wait to see what he meant when the time comes." He added waving them away.

"Po..." Tigress said as they walked out of the shrine.

"Yeah?"

"About last night... What I told you... I... I've never told ANYONE that before..." She said as her voice trailed off.

"Tigria... It wouldn't matter to me WHO you were... My feelings for you wouldn't change..." He said as he pulled her close. He took her paw in his and began walking to the Sparring Field.

"You misunderstand me Po... Not even the others know of the things I told you. And also, please refrain from calling me Tigria around everyone... Please Po..." She said as they walked.

"Sure. I understand why." And with that, they walked through the double doors that led to the field.

"Guys, guys, guys! Check it out!" Crane said, pointing towards the entrance. Po and Tigress emerged, holding hands, smiling.

"Noooo waaaayyyy..." Viper said, astonished.

"When did THIS happen?" Monkey asked. They reached the group and looked at they're faces.

"Guys... We have a bit of an announcement to make." Po said happily.

"We can see that!" Viper replied.

"It's a rather long story, we'll tell you about it over supper... As for now... Lets us spar." Tigress said as her and Po walked to the middle of the field and got into sparring positions.

As the fight began, everyone just stood, looking in amazement, at the spectacle before them. It was beautiful, more like a dance than sparring. Po and Tigress were so in sync with one another that they're moves reflected it. As Po swung at Tigress, she parried and rolled over his back only be thrown into the air. As she came down, Po kicked at her. She landed atop his foot and jumped out of the way, spiraling away from him.

They ran at each other and met in the middle with kicks , punches and parries completely synced. When Tigress punched, Po blocked. If Po kicked, Tigress jumped to avoid it. They were dancing all around the open field, attempting to break through the other's defenses. But alas, they were at a stalemate. Neither could find a way inside. They dashed off, circling the wall of the outer field.

They met on the other side in a brilliant show of acrobatics and Kung Fu. Tigress jumped and landed behind Po in a crouch as she lunged at his back, he turned just in time to see her smiling face heading towards his at full force. They collided as Po lost his balance and fell, Tigress on top of him.

"Pinned you." She said as her grin widened.

"You may have won the battle..." He replied, grinning back. "But I..." He grabbed her shoulders and threw her into the air. "Will win the war!" And just like that, they were dueling once more. Fists were flying in flurries and feet were kicking up dust as the two masters battled one another. Then without warning...

"Ooof!" Po hissed as he was sent to the ground.

"Pinned you again!" Tigress said, victorious.

"I LET you win..." Po said smirking.

"Magnificent!" Shifu said as he walked out of the shadows clapping. "Absolutely spectacular! That was the greatest sparring session I believe I've ever witnessed. Do you see what I mean! Have your sparring sessions EVER felt like that before?" He asked as he walked up to the two.

The two stood up and bowed to they're master.

"No master." They both said at once.

"That is because, in each others' presence, you have managed to find inner peace. Oogway would be proud of you! I wounder..." Shifu crouched and held out one hand, taunting them.

"You ready Po?" Tigress asked, looking at her new partner, in more ways than one.

"You bet'cha! Bring it!" He said, looking back into her eyes.

As ruby met jade they both blushed. And with that they advanced on they're master. They attacked with such ferocity that it was hard for Shifu to keep up. They worked so good together that it was almost as if they had trained together they're entire lives. Tigress punched at Shifu as Po brought his leg in low. He managed to block The fist but couldn't jump in time. He landed on his back and just lay there laughing.

"You two are more than a match for ANY warrior! This is the first time in a long time that I have been defeated so quickly, and easily I might add." He laughed out. "You two have earned a reward! You may go. Enjoy your day!"

As that was said, Po grabbed Tigress by the hand and dashed off.

"Where are we going Po?" Tigress shouted.

"You'll see once we get there! Now hop on!" He shouted back as he pulled her onto his back.

"POOOO!" She screamed as she was lifted off the ground, mid stride.

"Hardcore huh? It seems I caught you off guard!" He laughed as he ran faster than he ever had before. Within an hour they were well away from the Jade Palace and outside a thick bamboo grove. "Watch your head!" Po said as he dived in.

Another ten minutes passed and they emerged from the bamboo and came to a stop. Po sat Tigress down as he walked over to a small hut. She began looking around her, eyes wide with curiosity. They were standing in a gigantic village, a waterfall running from the side of a cliff, and a river flowing through the center of the ancient looking town. Moss covered the buildings and some of the roofs were caving in. Most of the other houses were already in shambles from years of neglect.

"Wow! This place is so beautiful. How did you find this... Is everything okay, Po?" She stopped in mid sentence, noticing he was standing in the same spot as when they had arrived.

"Yeah it's just... This is the village where I was born... My parents and I used to live here... In this very house actually." He said as he walked up the steps and lay a hand on the front door.

Tigress merely stayed back a bit, unsure of if it was okay to approach approach or not.

"Your the first person I've brought here..." Po said, sadness poisoning his every word. "I wanted you to know my own history... Since you told me yours..." He paused before starting. "When I was a baby, my dad and mom were killed... My mom put me in a turnip crate and left me... Distracting the bandits so that I could live... She sacrificed herself for me..." Po trailed off momentarily.

"And then the turnips were delivered to my dad, Mr Ping I mean... He found me and took me in as his own... Until about ten years ago, I had no clue. I was helping a search party find a local kid that had gotten lost, and I, myself, got lost and found my way here... After looking around, memories started flashing through my mind. I decided to come to this house, it was so familiar to me. I was only a baby when my parents were killed but...

"I still haven't went in... I'm to afraid of what's in there... Or what memories it would bring back." He finished his story and Tigress walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Po... I'm so sorry..." She said as she hugged a little tighter.

"It's fine, I've mostly come to terms with it... I just wish I could have gotten to be a little older so I could have told them how much I loved them... Mr. Ping doesn't even know I know these things..." Po said after pulling Tigress close. "I brought you here because I wanted to share this place with you... To show you where I grew up and..." Po's voice broke as he lost his voice to sobs.

Tigress had never known him to Show sadness as an emotion. She thought it wasn't even possible for him to cry, he was such a happy person. That day Tigress made a vow to herself that no matter what it took, she would always be there when Po needed her. A few other things occurred as well, to both of them.

Po collapsed onto the ground still sobbing. He eventually fell asleep in Tigress' arms, He didn't dream. For the first time in a long time he was at peace. The nightmares that haunted him every night stayed at bay.

Tigress decided to meditate while he slept. She let go of all her thoughts as the world around her vanished. She sat with Po in her arms for a long time. Eventually he rolled over and snuggled close to her stomach.

_Tigria... Something... Tell you... I... You..._ Tigress eyes fluttered open as she looked around at hearing her name. She studied her surroundings, nothing. She rubbed her eyes and began to slip back out of reality again. She was half in, half out of her mental paradise as she began to feel emotions that she had never felt so strongly before. And they were not her own. She delved deeper into the abyss, hoping to find the source of the intruding feelings.

As she finally reached as far into the blackness as she thought possible, she saw a glimmer of light, just out of her reach. She managed to reach a little further as the emotions continued to get stronger and she could hear a faint whispering. All she could make out was Tigria and love.

Then she realized. She was hearing Po, and feeling his emotions. She reached farther and farther until she absolutely could not move forward any more. As she reached her limit she felt an unmistakable feeling wash over her. Love. Followed by caring... Kindness... Longing... All the emotions that Po felt towards her.

She drifted back to reality, crying. How could she have been so mean to him when they had first met? How could she have hated him so much? As she began to think of more questions, that only made her feel more and more guilty, he woke up.

"I just had the strangest dream." He said, sitting up. "I saw you, and no matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch you..." He said looking at her. As soon as he looked into her eyes he could sense something was wrong. She had tear stains on her fur and a look of emptiness on her face. "Hey! What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Tigress merely shook her head in disbelief. Not only had she felt his emotions and heard him in HER OWN mind but she also hadn't realized back then, She didn't have a clue.

"Po..." She said without looking at him. How could she? She was a monster. She was the exact same as she had been at the orphanage. She hadn't changed one bit. Only now, Po was in her shoes...

"Yes?" He asked, worried for his friend, and the love of his life.

"I'm so sorry..." She said, remembering the orphanage.

_It was the same as last time... And the time before that... She was the only one left, again. All the other children had been taken to new homes, to loving moms and dads. But not her. No one even looked her way. She never even had any friends. She was an outsider, a horrible creature. She broke everything she touched. None of the other children would even talk to her, they all just ran away when she tried to play with them._

_Eventually she went into a depressed state, not wanting to play or talk, and eventually stopped eating as well. After a few weeks she finally did begin to eat again, but also began to hate them, she cringed at the thought of even being around them longer than five minutes._

_Finally she started yelling at them, and taking they're things. She began to bully them for how they treated her. It wasn't her fault that she had no control over her strength. She had no one to teach her..._

"What are you talking about Tigria?" Po asked. "You haven't done anything."

"I have... I was so mean to you Po... I treated you like an incompetent child. I never said anything good about you when we first met... At the palace I mean... And all you ever did was try to fit in... All you wanted was acceptance, like me..." She said, mumbling the last part under her breath.

"Woah, Tigria... That was a long time ago... Plus, I've already forgiven you."

She looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "How? I was so hard on you!" She said as fresh tears began to stream down her already wet cheeks.

"Because... Because... Because I love you." Po said as he grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her fiercely.

A/N: Sorry guys... I know I said I was going to post two days ago but things came up and I didn't have time. Also, sorry if this is to mushy. If you don't like it, let me know in the reviews. I can change later chapters to please my readers. SO GIVE ME FEEDBACK! ^.^


	3. Ch 3 Are you feeling what I'm feeling?

A/N: Sorry for long wait time for my updates, I keep trying to post faster but even authors have lives ya' know. I want to develop a tight knit bond between Po and Tigress before I even think about introducing my plot. I decided to go with the whole 'Oh look! There's _**another **_bad guy... **~Sigh~ **Here we go _again_,,," cliché. So look forward to a, hopefully, intricate plot. I would like to thank all my reviewers and reviewettes for reading passed the first and second chapter. As for the other 285 readers who are to good to leave one, thank you as well. I don't NEED reviews, just the thought that people like my story enough to continue to read it is enough for me. (Although reviews are nice! ***cough, cough***) Ahem! Anywho, here's chapter three.

**Word Count: 2032**

Tigress looked at Po, astonished, in disbelief. Wide eyed, she stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"Po..." She said, voice trembling. "What... Why did you just... How..." She couldn't even finish a single question. All she could do was look at him as emotions crashed against her soul like the waves of the ocean. She felt those same feelings only once before, when she was in her meditative state not even five minutes ago, when she felt, somehow, linked to Po.

These emotions were new to her. They terrified her. She new she **liked **Po, but this... This felt different, escalated ten fold. She was unsure if they belonged to her or the panda that was staring at her with a worried look. She hadn't felt these feelings this strong in her meditation so she figured they must be hers.

"Why... Did you just kiss me?..." Tigress finally managed to stutter out.

"I couldn't stand it anymore... I've wanted to do that for a **very** long time..." Po said.

"I... I've never... Been kissed... Before..." She said, hesitantly looking into his eyes.

Po looked at her in amazement. Then he came to the realization that he may very well have crossed a boundary he ought not have crossed. He was waiting for her to get up and either beat him to a pulp or run off.

She stood and looked at him with a hardened face. She was debating to herself whether or not she should do it. _Oh, to hell with it. _She finally thought. She began to walk towards him, and she could see him, almost instantly, take a step back like she had a club in her hand. _Yep, my death is walking my way... _Po thought as he cringed.

She ignored him and grabbed his face and pulled it to hers, pressing her lips as tightly to his as she could, and kissed him with everything she had. Po just stood there, not sure of what to do. His mouth was pressed against her's and he could feel her exhale against his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around her and clasped his hands around her back. He deepened the kiss further and picked her up to eye level with him. They stood like that for a long time until Tigress broke away for air. Po sat her back on the ground as rain drops began to fall all around them.

As it began to pour, they both stared at each other, ruby meeting jade once more.

"I love you." They both said at the same time causing a blush to appear on both of they're faces.

"Po..." Tigress whispered his name as she closed the slight gap between they're bodies and hugged him tightly, completely at peace. _At peace?... _She thought. "Po!" She said, looking back up at his smiling face. How cute he was...

"Yes Tigria?" He asked.

"Is they're somewhere out of the rain that we can go?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on." He said, pulling her into his arms, cradling her, sheltering her from the rain even though she was already soaked.

"Po!" She began to giggle. "I'm completely capable of walking." She said, overjoyed. He carried her to a cave underneath the waterfall.

"Perfect!" She said as Po let her down. "Sit." She said as she took a seat as well. "Po, while you were asleep, something happened..." She trailed off.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting directly in front of her.

"I was meditating when I heard my name... I opened my eyes to see who was calling me, then I realized they didn't call me Tigress... Tigria was what I heard... So I just thought I was hearing things, and I tried to go back to my meditation..." Tigress trailed off.

"Then what happened?" Po asked.

"I began feeling... Something... That I had no control over. Like they were someone else' emotions... So I tried to go deeper into my subconscious mind. The further I reached into it, the stronger the feelings became... Then I began to hear my name again... I pressed further and further until I could almost hear whole sentences...

"It was a very familiar voice as well... Someone of whom I hear every day... You. I was hearing you speaking, and from what I could tell, I could feel your emotions... I Could also see a faint light, and a figure inside it..." Tigress finally finished and looked at Po. He only sat there, unmoving, eyes closed. "Po?" Tigress asked after a few minutes.

"You don't have to be confused Tigress..." He said.

"How did you just do that?" She asked, having her thoughts being relayed from Po's mouth.

"Master Shifu told me that meditation was a powerful art. I see now that he was right." Upon hearing this, Tigress' mouth fell open.

"You just read my mind?" She asked, stunned once again.

"You could say that." Po said as his eyes opened. "And I won't do it again... I don't like it when your angry with me... Your thoughts are the only privacy you have." He added, again reading her thoughts.

"No, Po, this is why I wanted out of the rain... It just threw me for a moment that it actually worked... Meditate again, I want to try something." She said as she, herself, closed her eyes.

Once she was meditating, the black void that she was so used to, vanished. Replaced by the cave they were sitting in. She was standing behind herself, looking at the back of her own head. As she looked up, extremely confused, she could see Po sitting on the cave floor. Then she noticed a figure behind him.

"Po! Look out!" She said as she tackled the figure.

"YYOOOOWWW!" She heard it yell.

"Po?" She asked, looking under her. Sure enough, Po was there. "But you were... And I was..." She looked behind her, what she saw amazed her. She was looking at her's and Po's bodies, still sitting in the meditative manor they had been left in.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Look." She replied, pointing in the direction she had just came from.

"Look at wha..." He stopped mid sentence as he realized what she was pointing at. The only sign of life from either figure was the steady breathing pattern from both of them.

"Po, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" She asked.

"Yeah, totally..." He said.

They both got up and walked over to they're physical selves. Po tried to touch his shoulder but instead of feeling his own fur underneath his hand, it passed straight through him and he fell forward.

"It seems that we have somehow entered a dream-like world that mirrors our own." She said as she helped him up. She slowly made her way to the mouth of the cave and stuck her paw under the running water. It passed right through it and continued its decent but at the same time, she could feel the coldness and the force of the water. "It also looks like we can't interact with the real world, but it can still influence what we feel. Lets head back for now Po..." Tigress added as she started to fade out of her trance-like dream.

"Wait!" Po called out.

"Yes?" She asked, looking at him.

"I... I think I can feel your emotions... as crazy as that sounds..." He said as he walked over to her.

"Your right... I can feel yours as well, and I can see your thoughts..." She closed her eyes to get a better look at them. She began to blush as a mental image of her butt flashed through Po's mind. "Typical perverted guy..." She said as she rolled her eyes and hugged him tight. "Now lets get back to the real world..."

And with that, the cave began to twist in her vision, giving it the illusion of spiraling around her, only to be replaced with, well, the same cave, only a different view.

"Tigria... Do you really feel like that about me?..." Po asked, turning his head away expecting it to have only been his imagination.

"Yes Po, I really feel like that. You a wonderful guy and... I'm lucky to have found you... And... Thank you for giving me a chance..." She looked away as well and thanked the heavens for the gift sitting across from her.

"I want to try something..." Po said as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Tigress then felt something tugging at her minds defenses. She immediately fought against it, trying to keep it out. "Please don't... I want you to see this..." She heard Po say. She finally let down her barrier and instantly thoughts were running through her mind, then audible words, then images, then bits of scenes, then eventually one of the scenes froze in her mind and began to play out before her.

_It was mid-day and Po was on the playground as usual. He was by himself yet again. He had no one to talk to, no friends to play with, and nobody even looked his way... He was alone, different, a disgrace to his generation, an outcast. As those thoughts wormed they're way into his mind, A familiar voice called out to him._

_ "Hey 'Po'." The voice said._

_ "What do you want Roger?" Po said as he already knew what was coming._

_ "Don't smart off to ME tubby, learn your place. My parents could have you-" He was cut short._

_ "Why don't YOU learn YOURS_, rabbit._" A little tiger cub said. As Po turned to see who was defending him, his mouth dropped._

_ "Tigria, why don't you mind your own business!" Roger said, turning his attention back to the panda in front of him. "Why don't you do us all a favor and-" He was stopped once again._

_ "And jump off a cliff like the filth that you are." Tigria said, smirking._

_ "Thank you." Roger said as he he laughed at Po. _

_ "I meant **you**." She said as she grabbed him by his collar. "Now leave him alone!" And with that, the rabbit ran away, crying._

_ "Hey, you okay?" She asked, stepping a little closer to Po._

_ Was she being nice to him? She didn't even know him._

_ "Y-Yeah." Po stuttered out. "Why did you help me?"_

_ "Because I know what its like... To be hated... Mentally abused, every day... I've been there, and kind of still am... I break everything I touch... But if that doesn't scare you, I'd like to be friends." She said, smiling widely, and reached her hand to him. He looked at it and then back to her. It was the first time anybody had been nice to him. As soon as he looked into her eyes, and took her hand, Po felt something inside of him._

And so could Tigress, the 'real' Tigress. She felt the emotion as strong as if she had felt it herself. Po had just shown her the moment he fell in love with her, and she knew that it must have been hard for him to show her. Her hand flew up to her head as she sat down, overwhelmed.

"No Tigress... It's **me **who should be thanking **you** for giving **me** a chance..." He said as he sat down beside her. He pulled her paw into his and began to draw something on it with his fingernail.

** 爱****...**

** "Po... I love you too. More than anything in the world..." She crawled into his lap and snuggled against his chest. "With all my heart, every inch of my soul... And every thread of my being..." Tigress' ****eyes closed and she felt his arms wrap around her in a warm, comforting embrace.**

** A/N: I know... Short chapter... Sorry. And also, I have no idea who posted that vulgar review, but this is a PG, let me say it again, PG, maybe spell it out for you... P. G. Story! I WILL NOT BE PUTTING A SEX SCENE IN IT! So grow up! And to everyone else, I really hope you will continue to read and review my story! ****再见，直到下一次****! (****Zàijiàn, zhídào xià yīcì! ) Bye until next time!**


	4. Ch 4 Meet Disara

A/N: Alright, I've made a decision and its time to bring out one of the few OC's I will be throwing into the mix. This entire chapter will be dedicated to her, sorry guys... No TixPo at the moment, I KNOW how big a deal I made of this being just for them but I feel that with each OC I needed to do a lot of character development and backstory-ing. I hope I don't lose readers because of this chapter... And if I do then oh well, as long as one person is following it! And the pronunciation of her name (when it's shortened) is Sar-uh but is spelled Sara.

**Word Count: 2306**

** Valley of peace:**

As Disara walked down the streets of the, what seemed to her, overpopulated village, she began looking around in wonder and awe. So this was her new home... It felt odd, she had lived in the Hangzhou district of Zhejiang, in an underdeveloped island town. She was an arctic fox, but she stood out wherever she went. She also had black stripes. In all honesty, she looked more like a Bengal Tiger, in color that is. She wasn't used to so much commotion, and already she was finding it hard to concentrate on her task at hand. Walking by a restaurant didn't help either as it made her stomach begin to growl.

She looked up at the sign. _Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu. _Noodles were her favorite! Even though she had very little cash, maybe it wasn't that expensive. She walked in and the place was cram-packed with rabbits, pigs, and a single goose. She walked up to the counter and waited to be served.

"I will be right with you-oo-oh!" The goose said as he tripped over a chair that was being pushed out so that the pig sitting in it could get up. Instinctively, Disara caught the bowls that were flying towards her, as well as the soup that was about to hit the ground. And with her free hand she grabbed the goose before the ground could break his fall.

"Careful, you could get hurt like that." She said as he regained his balance.

"Mr. Ping! I'm so sorry!" The pig said.

"No, it's okay Roger. My fault entirely. I'm just lucky this lovely lady was kind enough to catch me." He said as he turned to her. "I don't know who you are but you get a complimentary meal. You even saved me from having to clean up a mess!" He noticed as he looked down only to see a clean floor. He took the bowls from her and waddled into the kitchen. "So what would you like? Order anything you see on the menu."

She began to run through the list, a few things sparked her interest.

"I'll have some of your Secret Ingredient Soup, a meat bun, and one dumpling please... Er, Dragon Warrior size?" She said. She was starving! She hadn't eaten a decent meal in weeks.

"Are you sure you can eat all of that?" Mr. Ping asked, astonished at the order.

"The dumpling is to take with... I honestly can't afford much... I'm basically on the streets at the moment." She said, looking down ashamed.

"That just will not do, now will it?" he said as more of a statement. "I'll make you a deal. If you help out here, I have a room upstairs. It was my son's room, until he moved to the Jade Palace, that is." He finished making the soup and he placed everything on a tray and set it on the counter for her. Her eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked, in total shock and disbelief.

"Yes, ever since Po left, its been quite hectic around here. You seem like a well enough person, I'm sure you'll do fine." He smiled at her. Truth was, Mr. Ping had gotten used to living with Po. And now that he was gone, he was lonely.

"Yes!" She said, a bit to enthusiastically. "When would you like me to start?" She asked as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"We'll discuss it later tonight. Now go, enjoy your meal." He waved her away as he went back to chopping onions.

Did she really just get invited to work at this shop? Even better, had she finally found a place to stay? She had been on the road for so long that she couldn't even remember her old home. All she could remember was that her master had passed away four years ago, today.

She sat at a random table and sipped the noodle broth. _Oh my gods! This is DELICIOUS! _She thought to herself. She set the bowl down and picked up the eat bun. It smelled kind of off to her but then again, ALL breaded edibles smelled off to her. She sank her teeth into it and was met with a more delicious taste than the soup. She **was **a carnivore after all... She could taste the meat, as well as onions, garlic, and a hint of lemon grass.

As she sat there eating, a few more people walked in, catching her eye. Especially the monkey. _He's __**cute**_. She shoved the thought out of her mind and continued to eat. A kung fu warrior knew that feelings would end up getting you killed. She finished her food, half the dumpling included, and walked up to the counter and poked her head in.

"Mr. Ping? I'll be back later, I'm going to look around more. I only just got here and am still not quite used to the town layout." She said as she jumped up, catching a ledge and hoisting herself onto the rooftops without waiting for a reply.

"Who was that?" Monkey asked, walking up to the counter.

"My new employee apparently. She said she was living on the streets so I offered her a room in return for her services at the shop." Mr. Ping replied as he waddled over to the the oven to put in more bean buns.

"Wow, she was pretty." Monkey said as he walked over to where the other three sat.

"I wonder where this Jade Palace is..." Disara thought aloud. "It couldn't be to hard to find."

"It's up on top of that mountain." She heard from below her. She grabbed the wood with the claws on her back feet and leaned forward, hanging upside down.

"Thank you ma'am. You saved me a lot of hassle." She smiled at the bunny.

"Your welcome." She smiled back.

"Look out!" She said as she pushed the lady to the side and swung inside the house. "You look like you don't belong here." She said to the wolf.

"How perceptive of the little kitty." The wolf smirked.

"Wow, you **are **as dumb as you look. I'm a Fox you jackwagon. Now tell me, what are you doing in this humble rabbits house?" She said, already getting into her stance.

"Oh, lunch. I invited myself over. And maybe some extra cash." His smirk became more serious. "Now step aside so I can get what I came here for."

"How about we take this outside? You win, the bunny is yours. I win, you leave and never return to this valley. That goes for your whole pack. I can smell the filthy vermin downstairs." She said, grinning.

"Deal." He said as he dashed down the stairs.

"Wait here, don't worry, I'm a very skilled fighter. I won't lose, especially to **him**." She dashed off after him.

"Here's good." He said as he entered the alley outside the house.

He didn't have time to say anything else as he was sliding, face first, across the dirt.

"Here **is **good, isn't it? But I like over there more." With that said, she pounced on him and with one solid kick to the head, the wolf hit the ground, unconscious. As she re-entered the house, the other wolves began to whimper and ran out the door. They ran passed they're fallen comrade and left him for dead. then the bunny tackled her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I didn't even realize he was there!" She began to cry and shout.

"Well he's gone now. We're even now." She smiled. "You gave me directions, I saved your life and family treasures."

"That is nowhere **near **repayment on my part! Please, take these, they were my husbands... Since his passing, I have no need or use for them." The hare handed Disara a set of dual katanas.

"Thank you so much, but this isn't necessary." She said, but graciously took them and got on one knee, bowing as low as she could for the bunny. She had never been given a gift before. She was extremely grateful. I shall come back tomorrow to see if the wolves are giving you any more trouble, if you wish."

"I think that after what you just did, they won't be back for a long while. But thank you though." She said.

A few minutes later Disara was on her way to the stairs that led to the Jade Palace with a pair of new katanas on her back. She dashed up the steep hill, never breaking stride. Within minutes she was half way to the top. She stopped to look back at the Valley of Peace. She could see her new home from here. She began the steep climb once more, only walking now.

Once she reached the top, she decided to search out the master of the dojo, and an old friend of her late master.

"Master Shifu?" She said, walking into the training hall. No answer. She walked back outside and moved on to the kitchen. "Master Shifu?" She repeated. Still no answer. She closed the door and walked to the Hall of Heroes. As she stepped in she called out once more.

"Who are you?" She heard echo throughout the hall. She turned around but no one was there.

"I've come upon my master's final request." She said. "He said to seek out the Valley of Peace and from there the Jade Palace."

"And who was your master, may I ask." She heard the voice echo again.

"Master Thundering Lion." She said. She then heard a light thump behind her.

"Thundering Lion sent you?" She heard before she could turn around.

"Yes, he asked me to seek you out. He wanted me to give you this." She pulled out a scroll. She turned to give it to the owner of the voice. No one was behind her though.

"Down here." She heard from underneath her. She looked down to find a small red panda staring back at her. He took the scroll and began to read it.

(Sorry to interupt the story but I added Chinese characters, words, and an English translation so that you can get a feel of what Shifu had to read. I used google translate so sorry if there are mistakes...)

主市府，如果你正在阅读这最可能是你可以相信，我到下辈子通过。我已要求我的学生，以寻求一个简单的原因，你出来。我祝愿你继续为我她的训练。我求求你，不要把她而去。她是个孤儿，并已无处可去。她看起来年轻，但她学得很快。她可以告诉你我的死和她的一切与我的时间。  
>主站雷霆万钧的狮子<p>

Zhǔ shì fǔ, rúguǒ nǐ zhèngzài yuèdú zhè zuì kěnéng shì nǐ kěyǐ xiāngxìn, wǒ dào xià bèi zǐ tōngguò. Wǒ yǐ yāoqiú wǒ de xuéshēng, yǐ xúnqiú yīgè jiǎndān de yuányīn, nǐ chūlái. Wǒ zhùyuàn nǐ jìxù wèi wǒ tā de xùnliàn. Wǒ qiú qiú nǐ, bùyào bǎ tā ér qù. Tā shìgè gūér, bìng yǐ wú chù kě qù. Tā kàn qǐlái niánqīng, dàn tā xué de hěn kuài. Tā kěyǐ gàosu nǐ wǒ de sǐ hé tā de yīqiè yǔ wǒ de shíjiān.  
>Zhǔ zhàn léitíngwànjūn de shīzi<p>

Master Shifu, if you are reading this then most likely you can presume that I have passed into the next life. I have asked my student to seek you out for one simple reason. I wish for you to continue her training for me. I beg of you, don't turn her away. She is an orphan and has nowhere else to go. She may look young but she is a quick learner. She can tell you everything of my death and of her time with me.

-Master Thundering Lion

"So, he has passed away... I see. Do you know why he sent you here?" Shifu asked.

"To continue my training, Master." She said as she crouched onto one knee and bowed. "I did not wish to stop training. It's all I have, all I know... It brings me peace."

"I will continue your training. So tell me, what is your name?" Her eyes widened, she had expected to be told to go home.

"D-Disara, Master." She stuttered out.

"Well, Disara, please follow me." He said as he walked outside. Just then it started to rain. She followed him to the first building she had entered. "I wish to know where you stand in your training. Now, begin." He flipped a switch as the instruments sprang into action.

"This is a simple beginners course, I believe?" She asked as she studied it.

"Yes, it is also the best course in my opinion. It has everything a Kung Fu master needs." He replied, impressed at her knowledge.

She ran across the ropes with no problem, repelling the spiked wood with optimum efficiency. She rolled into the tortoise and out the other way, diving headfirst into the wooden warriors. She ran though without setting a single warrior off, then she jumped over the flaming pit of death, missing it entirely. She then back-flipped off the wall and used the bladed wooden circles to get back to where Shifu was standing.

"Impressive, you almost beat Tigress' time. That has never been done before. Now that I have seen what you can do, follow me, we must talk." He said, leading her to the kitchen.

A/N: SO sorry about the long wait! I haven't been around my laptop much. I hope everyone didn't mind the hole OC dedicated chapter... I haven't been focused here lately so my writing is kind of off... But leave reviews and let me know how I can make future chapters better, please? And also, I have made a MAJOR decision! For dinner I will have Ramen, milk, and a piece of banana nut bread for desert! JK! I'm adding a storyline! Everything I write from this point on will have great meaning and will be crucial to the plot. You'll know what I mean when you read it. Although the next two chapters will be more backstory and a new OC intro so on second thought, the 'crrucialness' won't happen till chapter seven... Thanks for all the reviews on Ch 3! Until next chapter! **throws smoke bomb and disappears**


	5. Introductions From the Dark

A/N: Alright, sorry guys, I don't mean to keep disappointing, but again, no TixPo... I'm introducing my antagonist (Bad guy). I'm also sorry for the long wait time but where it was the fourth of July weekend, I'd been kind of preoccupied... But I'm back now! This isn't a FULL chapter, its more of an introduction... But never fear! I'm working on the actual chapter five as soon as I get this written out and posted. It should be up AQAP... (As Quick As Possible!)

** Guy: **You may be right but I wanted to clear that up so as to not give people any ideas...

**Tremomaru: ** Glad to know I have another reader! I'll have to check your story out soon! I'll review yours as well!

**brwainer: **She is now Master Shifu student. So yes, Mr. Ping will be disappointed sadly... I feel sorry for him... After KFP2, he's had it really rough. Not to mention a few other stories I'm following puts him through hell... lol

**FFcrazy15: **I love the fact that your following my story! I'm a huge fan of your work and as a 'new' writer to the KFP series it lets me know I'm doing a good job. I just hope that I can begin to write as good as you one day... ^.^

**Comrade: **Well at least you realized you forgot to read it! I didn't read a chapter in one of my stories and didn't realise it till like a month later! Lol.

**monkeycyborgninja: **It will always be TixPo! I won't stray from that, I just wanted to give someone to Monkey.

**Skyesweetcherry: **I won't say anything more than this. Disara is meant for Monkey. But I will consider everything other than the 'her liking Po' part.

**L. J. Meadows: **Thank you for following my story! You always leave short reviews though... Suggestions are welcome! ^.^

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

**Word Count: 186**

^^^That is so pathetic... sorry guys...

_**Chorh-Gom Prison: 3 Hours Earlier**_

__Deep in the bowls of the destroyed Chorh-Gom Prison, a long lost and forgotten, ancient pair of eyes opened wide, seeing everything the darkness offered. He had been chained and oppressed for **far **to long. He wanted, no, desired, no, **hungered **for freedom. His imprisonment ended here! He would free himself and feast upon the revenge he so desired, and then China would crumble under his fury.

The panther flexed his fingers on one hand and then the other. He wrenched his arms with all his might, testing the metal, causing the shackles to tremble and shake. Over the years they had rusted and grown weak. Seeing his opportunity he dug his claws into them and pulled as hard as he could. The metallic rings shattered and he was free. He jumped as hard as his weak legs would allow.

He landed on the platform that had held Tai Lung.

"You will pay, panda. You will fall. And everyone you know and love will suffer." He said as he bounded up the spears that stuck, precariously, out of the wall.


	6. Ch 5 Your playing God Again

A/N: Sorry about the last few chapters guys and guyettes... This chapter is back to the norm. A big thanks goes to shadowfang901 for allowing me to use her 'higher being' idea. Don't worry everyone, I'm only using the idea, not every detail. I won't use a lion. ^.^

**comrade: **Thank you so much! That was definitely a confidence booster!

**Zack Lector: **Shweet! I now have a sacred and amazingly awesome oath apparently! As well as what appears to be a small cult... I promise I won't force suicide on anyone! Lol.

Also, for those who are curious, Disara is the equivalent of a human seventeen year old and sounds exactly like Nina Gordon, vocalist for Veruca Salt, and 'the Panther' is XX years old and as for his voice, picture Christopher Sabbot on crack... Since I just published Ch 4 ½ I'll go ahead and get right to the story writing because I know how anxious most of you are to know what happens, enjoy.

**Word Count: 1946**

** Somewhere in a bamboo forest, Tigress and Po:**

"It's getting kind of late Po. Lets go ahead and head back. I'm sure Master Shifu is wondering where we went." Tigress said as she lay in Po's warm embrace.

"Yeah, I guess your right." He stood up and offered her a hand. She gladly accepted it.

Within minutes they were on the trail headed back to the palace, Tigress on his back.

"So how often do you visit that village?" She asked.

"Every chance I get. But I always take the long way. In case Monkey or somebody tries to follow." Po said, jumping over a fallen tree in the path. "I just wish I knew where they all went. I know they **all **didn't die."

"How can you be sure though?" She asked, stroking his fur without realizing she was doing so. "I mean, you weren't here. So how do you know that?"

"I have a gut feeling." He said. The conversation slowly died down until they weren't speaking, and after about ten minutes, Po heard tiny snores coming from behind him. Tigress had fallen asleep.

_Better not mention this to her. _He chuckled to himself. _She'd eat me alive out of embarrassment_

_ Your right, I would._ He heard Tigress voice interrupt his thoughts.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" He asked aloud.

… … … No response.

_That was weird, she's still asleep. _He thought.

_Your the weird one, don't even reply to my comment. _He heard her voice again.

_Tigress? _He said in his mind.

_Yes Po? _She asked.

_How are you reading my mind?_

_ The same way your reading mine. Oh by the way, watch out for that spider web... _She said.

_What spider we- _He tried to question before he hit a web face first.

_That spider web_. Tigress giggled. _I tried to warn you..._

_ Thanks for that. But seriously,how is this possible? _He asked again, wiping his face with his paw.

"_Because I love you_." He heard in his mind and aloud at the same time. He then felt Tigress lips on the back of his neck. He began to blush furiously and thanked every god he could think of that he wasn't facing her.

"I can feel that." She said with a small laugh.

"Dammit." Po said, caught and defeated.

"So are we there yet?" Tigress asked, attempting to annoy the annoy-er.

**_Somewhere outside of Chorh-Gom Prison, the Panther:_**

****"Where the blazes is it?" The, seemingly annoyed, panther yelled, followed by a loud cry of a baby. "Wow, that really is annoying..." He said, hearing the echo. He dashed off down the mountain.

"The Valley **has **to be here somewhere! I've been running for hours." He said, breathing hard, out of practice with physical exorcize. It had been thirteen years since he had even seen daylight, and as such, when he stepped through the opening where the double doors used to stand in the entrance he fell to his knees and threw his arms up to shield his eyes.

"How I've missed running, knowing I was about to end someone's suffering." He chuckled. "The wind blowing through my fur, and the look of my victim's family's faces as I exterminate them one by one." He smiled at that last sentence. He was blood thirsty and wanting to hunt. Back in the Valley, the five and the Dragon Warrior had no idea what was headed they're way, as didn't the Panther of what awaited him.

**The Valley Of Peace, Disara:**

Disara was looking excitedly around her new room. She was standing in the middle of the mid-sized cubicle and wondering what was missing.

_Maybe I just haven't gotten used to having a place to stay... _She thought. _But something feels like it's missing or out of place..._

She looked around once more. Still, what she was trying to figure out evaded her. She eventually gave up and sat on her bed spread and began to meditate, and talk to her master, her previous master.

_Master, I finally made it. Shifu is everything you said he would be. Kind, caring, sympathetic... And very strict. But that is to be expected I guess. He seems more fitted as a father figure than a master though. I just hope he is as skilled as you when it comes to my training. I don't want to let go of the old ways you have taught me... But I feel I may have to change them in order to please Master Shifu, although he seemed contempt with how I maneuvered his childish course. So I guess that's a plus. I still haven't got to meet my peers yet either. He said there are six of them, including an 'Infamous Dragon Warrior'. So I... Dragon Warrior? Mr. Ping! _She jumped up and dashed out the door and headed down the Palace steps.

"How could I have forgotten to tell him?" She asked herself as she bounded down the mountain.

**Outside the Palace walls, Tigress and Po:**

"Are we there yet?" Tigress asked for the hundredth time, amused at how irritated she was making her new counterpart and partner.

"Yes Tigress! Yes! We're here!" He said as he put her down and jumped over the wall. She was right behind him.

"Your so cute when your agitated." She said, laughing. Upon entering the barracks Tigress stopped mid-step. "Someone's been here."

"That would be Disara. Come, we have much to discuss." Master Shifu said from behind them.

"Master!" Po and Tigress said at the same time as they turned and bowed with fist in palm.

"Who was here master?" Tigress asked.

"I just told you, Disara. She is actually going to be training here as of tomorrow." Shifu said before turning to leave. "Come, I have much news to tell the two of you."

The two warriors followed they're master without question.

"Disara's master, and a dear friend of mine, passed away four years ago. His final request was for her to find me and give me this." He threw a scroll over his shoulder that Tigress caught with ease. As she read it her eyes widened.

_ Master Shifu, if you are reading this then most likely you can presume that I have passed into the next life. I have asked my student to seek you out for one simple reason. I wish for you to continue her training for me. I beg of you, don't turn her away. She is an orphan and has nowhere else to go. She may look young but she is a quick learner. She can tell you everything of my death and of her time with me._

_ -Master Thundering Lion_

"Master Thundering Lion is dead?" Tigress asked, astonished.

"Yes Tigress, sadly, he has left us, same as Ooogway." Tigress could hear the sadness in his voice. "He was a very dear friend of mine, as you well know."

"Master..." She said, unable to find the words she wished to say.

"But, back to the present! Disara has traveled many miles to get here. She is devoted, pure, and has beaten Mantis' time in the obstical course. She has great promise." Shifu said, pushing the sadness from his voice.

"But that would mean she was nearly tied with me Master!" Tigress said, jaw gaping open.

"She likes two seconds actually." He chuckled.

"Already I dislike her." She laughed.

"Well she will be rooming between Viper and yourself. There was no other rooms available. I believe we may need to remodel the Palace." He said. "And it seems you just missed her. She dashed off towards the valley mumbling something about 'The Noodle Maker'. She will be back shortly I suppose. But as for the moment, do you two fancy a game of Mahjong? I know you already have many questions about the linking of your minds."

**Inside the noodle shop, 2 hours earlier, The Five minus Tigress:**

"So who do you think the Fox is?" Monkey asked.

"Monkey! Have some respect for women!" Viper hissed.

"No really, look." He said, pointing at the stranger.

"Oh! Sorry..." Viper said. "I haven't seen her before. She must either be new in town, or just passing through. And from the way your oggling at her, I'd bet you like her don't you?" She giggled as she watched Monkey's cheek redden.

"Monkey and the fox girl sitting in a tree." Mantis said.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Viper chimed in.

"First comes love, then comes marriage." Crane said.

"Then comes an abrupt, tragic miscarriage." Mantis added.

"Then comes blame, then comes despair." Crane chuckled.

"Two hearts damaged beyond repair." Viper giggled.

"Monkey leaves the fox girl, and takes the tree." Crane began laughing.

"D-I-V-O-R-C-E..." Mantis snorted and began laughing hysterically.

"You guys are so harsh..." Monkey said as he face palmed.

"It's because we love you so much." Viper nudged his arm laughing.

"Right... So who do you think she is?"

"Who knows, go ask her lover-boy." Mantis said, finally getting his laughter under control.

**Lost in the mountains, present time, the Panther:**

He had been wandering around practically all day and still hadn't made any lead-way.

_ "This is pointless in this storm, I need to find somewhere to spend the night." He growled as he began looking for a cave. "Wait, what's that smell?" It was an unfamiliar smell, but it was to hard to tell from which direction it was coming from._

"I'm gonna go insane in a minute! No, get ahold of yourself Yŭn! We're close, you can literally **smell** it!" He said to himself. He ran for another ten minutes when he finally emerged on a ledge. As he looked over it, he could see the valley. "There you are gorgeous." He grinned psychotically.

**Unknown location, unknown being:**

"No, no, no... This isn't good, that wasn't supposed to happen. I never fortold these events..." A cloaked figure said.

"You shouldn't try to play god then Siirus. I warned you of this day didn't I?" A female spoke.

"Yes sister, you tried to warn me. But alas, I am the same as my creations, arrogant and bull-headed... So tell me Aarus, do you see any way at all on how to fix this?" The man asked.

"Well for starters, you should think about warning them of the forthcoming events that are inevitably about to play out. You may not be able to physically interfere with things but that doesn't mean you can't send a premonition."

"And that is why our parents chose you to take the throne once they stepped down... I am in your debt sister. I have become a bit to attached to these creatures to just let them perish like this. I must work. Please, may I have my privacy?" He asked, looking at Aarus.

"You are welcome. And yes, just one more thing, you should probably give your 'favorite' more time to be happy with the one of whom has been chosen. Strengthen they're bond more than it is and they will protect one another through Heaven or, dare I say it, Hell." Aarus said as Siirus heard the door latch.

"What a mess I have made, none of them are prepared for this..." Siirus said as he slumped into a nearby chair to send message.

A/N: Alright! The first chapter where I tried to include a lot of characters! WOO! Let me know how well balanced it is and if you like it or if I should stick with just TixPo, Dissara, the Panther, and the 'Higher Beings'. Feed me your info! lol.


	7. Ch 6 Saying Good Bye Is Never Easy

A/N: So many AMAZING reviews! Who to thank first? I guess it doesn't really matter, so long as everyone is mentioned! ^.^

** Shadowfanf901: **Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Your one of my favorite authors so it means a lot to me that you like it!

** Eatingadonut: **Disara is no Mary Sue, I promise you this. I thought I'd heard the 'Thundering' part somewhere before! I read so many stories that I thought it was in one of them... I can't change it now... I'll not mention him again probably though... Thanks for the heads up!

** brwainer: **I think I may just use that! And I give credit where credit is due... Sadly, no, I didn't make up the lyrics, they belong to someone else. They were in a comic I read.

**LTspade: **I'm still considering it. ^.^

**skyesweetcherry: **The ending was the 'gods/creators', not giving anything away, and the Panther is the antagonist/bad guy.

**monkeycyborgninja: **Honestly, I've just been winging it up to this chapter, mostly because it was all backstory, character development, and introductions. But as I am typing this up, a massive plot is brewing in my mind. Also, the higher beings won't really serve any major purpose due to the fact that divine intervention is not exactly allowed in they're realm...

**FFcrazy15: **NO WAY! Your WAY better than I! I CANNOT compare myself to your epicness! I can simply wish, hope and dream...

**Cowgirl: **Glad to see you still following my story!

**Zack Lector: **I haven't seen 'Full Metal Jacket'...

Alright Now that that's been mentioned... On to the story!

**Word Count: 1206**

**Dragon Warrior Noodles And Tofu, Disara:**

"I'm so sorry Mr. Ping... I had no idea that things would turn out like this." Disara said.

"No worries. I'm just glad you could better yourself. I mean, who wants to work at a stinking noodle shop anyway?" Mr. Ping said, heartbroken but refusing to show it.

"Actually... I know someone who would be more than happy to stay and work here. She's just like me, minus the Kung Fu... I can ask Master Shifu if we go through her village if I can drop by?" She offered.

"Oh, really? That would be wonderful!" Mr. Ping said, overjoyed. "What is she like?" He asked.

"Honestly... She's about your age and very good in the kitchen as well as around people. **And **best of all, she's single." Disara winked at him, causing his face to turn as red as the radish he was chopping.

"Really?" He nearly choked. "Tell me more!" He demanded, stopping what he was doing.

"Well... She's a goose, her name is Bai-Lan (White Orchid), and she has a thing for a man who knows his way around a kitchen. She also..."

**Meanwhile, At the Valley Gates, Panther:**

"So, this is where he was last reported... Now that I've found him, I must assemble my forces... You!" He said pointing at a nearby bunny. "You will be my messenger. Tell the Panda that his emissary has returned. And to prepare for revenge. Hépíng Qūzhújiàn has returned. Now go!" The tiny rabbit dashed off, scared for her life.

"Easier than eating a baby..." The Panther chuckled. He then dashed off at full speed, chasing the horizon. "Step one complete: Find the Panda. Step two: Create army..." He said to himself.

**About Half Way Up the Palace Steps, Thirty minutes Later, Disara:**

As Disara was bounding up the steps, she caught the scent of someone. They weren't from the Jade Palace, she hadn't smelled this scent there. She eventually found the source of the scent. It was a little rabbit. What was she doing here?

"Hey, you there! What is your business at the Palace?" Disara asked.

"Must... Reach... *pant* Master Shifu..." The bunny said, winded from the climb. "Important... Valley... In danger... *pant*."

"Here, I'll carry you to him!" Disara said, instantly alert. She helped the messenger onto her back.

A few minutes later they were at the top and running head-long to the training hall.

"Master! Urgent news!" Disara said as she sat the bunny back on her feet.

"Master Shifu! A Panther was by the gate earlier, I'd never seen him before. He asked me to relay a message to 'a Panda'... I presume he meant you..." The hare said.

"What was the message?" Shifu asked, not knowing of any Panthers around the valley at all.

"He said Hépíng Qūzhújiàn has returned and wants revenge."

"Hépíng Qūzhújiàn?" The red Panda asked. "I don't know of anyone by that name..." No one noticed Po backing up.

_Surely not... I DO know that Dad put him in prison after paying off the guards somewhere...It must just be someone with the same name... I mean it's not like Destroyer Of Peace is a rare name... Right? _He thought to himself.

"Po?" Tigress asked, walking up to him. "Is everything alright? You act like **you** know the guy." Tigress asked with a slight chuckle.

"Wish I didn't..." Po said without looking at her.

"See... Wait... What? You **do** know him?" She asked.

"Not personally." Po said, this got everyone's attention. "I don't remember much from my childhood but my Dad, my **real **dad, fought him and banished him to a life in prison..." Everyone just stopped and stared at him. Was he serious? Why hadn't he mentioned this before now?

"Po, we must talk. **Now**." Shifu said as he started walking towards his private quarters. "And Viper, please see that Mrs. Pao is treated to a good lunch while she is here. And also for someone to take her to the foot of the stairs. For people who aren't trained in self discipline that is quite the walk."

"Yes Master!" Viper said. "Mrs. Pao, if you would follow me please?"

"Po, Tigress... Please sit." Shifu said. "We seem to have an escaped sociopath. It didn't hit me until Po mentioned a panda apprehending him. Apparently, Po, your father was not who we seem to believe. He was the legendary bounty hunter, Raging Dragon." Shifu said as they entered the large building.

"My Dad? Pfffft! Yeah... Wait, your serious? **My **Dad was **the **Raging Dragon?" Po asked, disbelieving.

"As hard as it seems to be to believe... Yes." Shifu turned to tigress. "May I speak with you in private Tigress?" He asked.

"Master? Is something wrong?" Tigress asked. Shifu never asked to speak to **anyone **in private.

"Po, would you excuse us for a moment please?" Upon hearing his Master's request, Po stood and went to stand outside the wooden double doors.

"Tigress, what I'm about to tell you is very exigent to yours as well as Po's destiny. So listen carefully... Big changes are heading towards the valley, I had a vision last night before I drifted into sleep... And above all, **you **are going to be one of the most affected by this course of events... If Hépíng Qūzhújiàn has really returned then he must think that Po is his father and will stop at nothing until his claws are buried in his chest... Now tell me, Tigress, if you were in my shoes, what would **you** do?"

"This is your call Master. Your opinion is what matters..." Tigress said, emotionless.

"No, I wish to know what you would do." Shifu said.

"Well master, more than likely he is going to try to form an army, but that is a mere guess, so I think that just in case, we need to be prepared..." Tigress said.

"Master Tigress, please stand." Shifu said.

"Master?" She asked.

"Please stand." He repeated. She complied.

"It seems you are ready... I have long awaited this day." He handed her Oogway's staff.

"Master?" She asked again.

"Tell Disara, I could teach her nothing. Master Lion has taught her as much as she can be taught. And also tell her I am sorry... I Have been preparing for this day for a long time now. I knew my days were growing short... It is my time, Tigress." He said as he walked to the center of the room. "Just take care of everyone for me. The only one I wish to see for a long time is Oogway."

"Master! No!" Tigress almost shouted as she dashed towards the center of the room. She didn't get far before being blinded by a brilliant white light and feeling a strong wind against her fur. As she regained her vision she realized she was alone. "Master..." She sobbed as tears began to fall. "Father..."

A/N: Alright... WOW! I wasn't planning on this kind of ending for the chapter but it seemed right. Sorry to all the Shifu fans out there... Please don't kill me lol. On a brighter note though, I finally got the chapter up! ^.^ I look forward to the reviews from this one! They're going to, hopefully, be very interesting!

_**ALSO!**_ Anybody who would like to RP Kung Fu Panda, check out my new forum! I just got it up and functioning! First request for a character gets some of Monkey's almond cookies! Also, I need some good music to write to... All my stuff is getting old. Any suggestions guys and guyettes?


	8. Ch 7 Shifu's Lament

A/N: I have to much fun writing these little notes... Seriously, I look forward to writing these more than the chapter itself... Mainly because I like thanking everyone for the great reviews!

**Shadowfang901: **Sorry I misspelled your name last chapter... And yes, Shifu is gone. I'm sorry if you were a fan... lol

**brwainer: **Yes, I have. I didn't get much out of either, although I like them!

**Monkeycyborgninja:** I kind of hope NO ONE expected Shifu to pass... It altered my plot somewhat, but not much.

**RazormusPrime:** Wow! Way to break my heart! I'm so sorry for that! u.u

**Tremomaru:** Your a really good author! Don't beat yourself up so much! And thanks for the music ideas! Also, WHAT THE HE** DOES YOUR NAME MEAN? It's eating me up with curiosity ever since I read the comment on your page! lol

**Cowgirl: **I love how you always put 'Yee-haw' in your reviews! Lol. And I already have up to chapter twelve plotted out and with the events that are about to take place and already HAVE taken place I don't really see that happening in the main story... I may make it into a one-shot though! I hope that will suffice you... ^.^

**Word Count: 1732**

**Jade Palace, Aprox. 7 PM:**

Po was beginning to get a little worried. He hadn't seen either Master in quite some time and it was getting really late, but his stomach interrupted his thoughts with a menacing growl.

_They've been in there for a really long time, maybe I should go start dinner._ He thought to himself. "Hey guys, I'm going to start on dinner for when you finish up." He said, opening the door slightly so he could be heard. He closed it and walked to the kitchen where the others were already seated.

"Where's Tigress?" Monkey asked. All the others turned they're heads to look at Po questioningly.

"She's still with Master Shifu. I let them know I was going to make dinner though, so they shouldn't be much longer.

"That's odd... Master Shifu never talks to anyone for this long. They've been in there for hours." Viper said as she looked towards where Tigress and Master Shifu were supposedly talking, but no one except Tigress knew exactly what had happened.

**(Sorry guys but I cut the entire beginning out of the previous conversation which was a major chunk of the Shifu/Tigress scene for all you Shifu fans. I couldn't just let Shifu pass like that! He deserves MUCH better, so this is for you. Shifu's final hours. The underlined part is what you guys have already read.)**

**Master's quarters, about five hours prior:**

"Tigress... I've been thinking for quite some time... You mean everything to me... Your my top student... As well as the daughter I wish I had... I'm sorry for not being the father I should have been." Shifu said, his back to her. "I wish I could go back and change how I raised you. Things would have been so different. I see my mistake of thinking that if I raised you the way I raised Tai Lung that you would turn into a monster like him. Tigress... Could you ever forgive me?" He asked, a tear finding it's way to his cheek.

"Master, I..." She tried to find the words she wished to say. "I..." She still couldn't say anything. She stood and walked over to the little red panda and knelt on one knee. "I love you, father..." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him for the first time in her life. It felt like an eternity had went by since she had taken him into her arms, and as she pulled away, she could feel that her arm was soaked with, what she assumed, were her Master's tears.

"How can you simply forgive me for doing something like that to you?... I never let any affection show, never let you know that you were my pride and joy... How...?" He asked.

"Because I knew that you were protecting me from becoming Tai Lung's predecessor. I knew all along why you never showed that you loved me... Do you think I didn't notice the pain on your face every time I asked something and you refused to what it was I was asking? I may have been young and naive but I was never stupid..." Tigress now felt tears staining her own fur. "I never needed to hear nor see it to know how much you cared about me..."

Shifu turned to face her. "When I became Master Oogway's apprentice... I knew I had to leave a normal life behind... I knew I could never have a family... Friends... I never really desired those things neither, until I met Tai Lung... Then when I took him in and raised him, I finally felt the longing to be a father... But then everything backfired. I had no desire to even live anymore. Master Oogway was the only person that kept me sane. It had been ten years to the day since he had been imprisoned when I heard of you at Bau Gu. A lonely Tiger cub that no one wanted... My paternal instincts kicked back in and I **knew** what I had to do... I didn't even ask Oogway if it were alright... Out of impulse I just ran as fast as I could to the orphanage. When I arrived and asked the matron to which room you were in she merely laughed at me because she didn't believe I was really there for you.

"I had to find you on my own, which was actually a relatively easy task... I just had to follow the scratches on the walls and the broken hand rails... And when I finally found you, my heart sank at the sight... You was cuddled in a corner with a ripped and torn blanket and what looked like a mangled pillow. I broke my vow for the second time as I made an instant decision. I would train you to control your anger as well as your power, and I would then take you to the Jade Palace as my own apprentice. Or at least that's what I would tell people. But truth be told, I wanted someone to take care of... Someone who actually **needed** me.

"I loved you from the very first moment I looked at you..." Shifu finally finished as the tears continued to fall. He had finally opened up to his beloved daughter. "I'm ashamed to even call myself a Master... Real Masters don't treat the ones they care for like that..."

"Father..." Tigress finally managed to say. "You can always change it now... You still have time. I love you..."

"Actually... That's why I asked to speak with you... Tigress, what I'm about to tell you is very exigent to yours as well as Po's destiny. So listen carefully... Big changes are heading towards the valley, I had a vision last night before I drifted into sleep... And above all, **you **are going to be one of the most affected by this course of events... If Hépíng Qūzhújiàn has really returned then he must think that Po is his father and will stop at nothing until his claws are buried in his chest... Now tell me, Tigress, if you were in my shoes, what would **you** do?"

"This is your call Master. Your opinion is what matters..." Tigress said, emotionless.

"No, I wish to know what you would do." Shifu said.

"Well master, more than likely he is going to try to form an army, but that is a mere guess, so I think that just in case, we need to be prepared... But... What does this have to do with what you have told me so far?..." Tigress asked.

"Master Tigress, please stand." Shifu said.

"Master?" She asked.

"Please stand." He repeated. She complied.

"It seems you are ready... I have long awaited this day." He handed her Oogway's staff.

"Master?" She asked again, only more of a statement.

"Tell Disara, I could teach her nothing. Master Lion has taught her as much as she can be taught. And also tell her I am sorry... I Have been preparing for this day for a long time now. I knew my days were growing short... It is my time, Tigress." He said as he walked to the center of the room. "Just take care of everyone for me. The only one I wish to see for a long time is Oogway. And... I love you too, my daughter..."

"Master! No!" Tigress almost shouted as she dashed towards the center of the room. She didn't get far before being blinded by a brilliant white light and feeling a strong wind against her fur. As she regained her vision she realized she was alone. "Master..." She sobbed as tears began to fall once more. "Father..."

Tigress fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Had she really just lost the only person in the world that she truly called father? She began to sob silently. And eventually those small sobs turned into cries, and a few hours later, back into sobs as her tear ducts finally gave out and couldn't produce tears anymore. She lay on the floor for what seemed to be a life time, unthinking, unmoving, not feeling anything but an empty nothingness that was the dark void that was threatening to devour her entire soul. And then she heard something. It was faint, but it was enough to draw her out of the the darkness. It was Po, he had no idea of what had just happened!

She willed herself to call out to him, to have him come and comfort her. But alas, nothing would come out of her mouth but a small 'hssss' as she tried to yell out to him. Then the doors closed and she was alone once more... Trying to cry because of how helpless she was... Alone...

**Back in the kitchen, around 7:45 PM:**

"Tigress missed dinner." Crane said. "I wonder what could be taking so long?"

"Master Shifu's never done this before..." Viper said.

"And he isn't around to do it again." Tigress said as she stumbled weakly through the door, eyes blood-shot, tear stained fur, and looking like she had just been hit by a charging rhino. She looked like death warmed over.

"Tigress! What happened?" Po shouted, standing up and running to her side, barely catching her before she hit the floor.

"Tigress!" Viper shouted as well.

"Master... He... He..." She was, for the second time that day, at a loss for words.

"What happened Tigress?" Po asked as calmly as he could.

She said nothing, but rather, put her hand to his cheek as the entire event played out in his mind. He looked at her in disbelief.

"No..." Po said, pulling her in a tight embrace. "Tigress... I'm so sorry..."

"What happened? She didn't say anything..." Crane said.

"Master Shifu... He... He's gone..." Po said, clearly in shock.

"What?" Everyone else in the room gasped simultaneously.

"He can't be!" Viper said. "He was just here this evening!"

Everyone fell silent. No one had been prepared for this. They're master had just passed away and they were all laughing at one of Mantis' stupid jokes when it happened. The air around them was so tense that a dew-drop could have crumbled the whole scene. Everyone was thinking the exact same thing... _How could he just leave us?... _They just stood there, in the kitchen, silently remember they're Master.

A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter as a final goodbye to Master Shifu. Lets take a moment to remember him...

…

…

…

…

I can honestly say, reading all of the amazing stories on here and re-watching the movies... This chapter was really hard to write... I've fallen in love with each and every character in the KFP series, and, even though it was a nice, heartfelt moment, killing Shifu was _**AWFUL!**_ I hated doing it! I broke my own heart! Lol. I hope to get a lot of reviews from you Shifu fans letting me know how I did! R&R!


	9. Ch 8 Taking A Stroll Down Memory Lane

A/N: ALRIGHT! Chapter 7 is finally up! Sorry about the really long wait for an update but due to over-baring and extreme heat I couldn't write... My writing environment was like 100 degrees and my laptop would only have added to it... And it isn't slacking up anytime soon... So it may be a while before I update again. Today was just a random cool day. Now on to the story! I son't want to make you wait any longer! Lol.

**Word Count: 1020**

**Kitchen, next morning, Aprox. 8:00 PM:**

Tigress was sleeping soundly in Po's lap as she had passed out in his arms. Her eyes were visibly moving all around their sockets as she twitched. Po tried to comfort her from the hell that had was her nightmare but to no avail.

"You guys go get some rest. I've got her." Po said.

"Are you sure? I'm not tired, I can sit here with you." Viper said, clearly worried for her friend.

"No, you go get some rest Viper. I'll take care of Tigress." And with that everyone left the room saying thank you's and good night's to Po. Well, almost everyone.

"Po, May I stay?" Disara asked.

"Yeah, sure." What's up Disara?" He asked. "You okay?"

"Yes, I just... I'm worried about Tigress... She's the reason I began my training. I've always looked up to her and admired her. Ever since I met her at the Bau Gu Orphanage-"

"Wait! **You** went to the Bau Gu Orphanage?" Po asked, astonished.

"Yes, I was another one that was ignored constantly. No one ever wanted me for fear that I would be like Tigress. Of course the residence and Matrons knew otherwise, but the 'parents-to-be' didn't. I sometimes was the one who snuck Tigress my meals, no one should be starved for weeks at a time..." Disara finally looked Po in the eyes for the first time. Ivy blue meeting Jade green. "Dragon Warrior, if you hurt her in any way, intentional or not, I will kill you ten times over. That is no threat either. It's a promise."

"Woah! No need to get all emotional! I love this girl with all my heart! Why would I hurt her?" He asked.

"I was merely stating facts." Was the only response he heard. "But, I can see it in your eyes that you speak the truth. If you wish, I shall give the two of you privacy?"

"It's up to you, she's just sleeping." Po said.

"I believe I shall. It would be slightly awkward if she awoke to find me being the only one here other than the two of you." She smirked, already knowing Tigress was awake and that she didn't want her to be there.

"Alright, see you in the morning." Po said.

"Good night Master Po, Master Tigress." She said as she bowed with fist in palm before leaving the room.

"I thought they would **never **leave." Tigress said as fresh tears began to stain her furry cheeks.

"You was awake?" Po asked.

"For the past few minutes..." She said, fighting back a sob.

"Tigress... I know you probably don't wanna talk about it but... I'm sorry..." Po said, sadness plainly in his voice.

"Po, just hold me... Please..." Tigress had never felt so vulnerable in her life. She was laying in someone else' arms, crying, and begging to be held... What the hell was wrong with her?

"Tigress..." Po said as he pulled her tightly against his stomach. The warmth of his fur felt like heaven to Tigress. She had never been treated this way and she had to ruin the moment by accidentally letting a small whimper escape her followed by a loud sob, but to her amazement it only made Po tighten his grip that much more.

"Po... May... May I..." _Sleep with you tonight? In your bedroom I mean... _She slipped into they're mental connection as she found audible words to be to much. She had made major changes ever since the Panda had entered her life. One year ago Master Shifu's passing would have never affected her this much! Po had found a way to slowly soften her heart, and she loved it. Being able to feel emotions was something she had always longed for but never had the opportunity due to Shifu's vigorous training.

_Yeah,of course Tigress!_ Po picked her up in his arms and carried her to the dorms.

_Do... Do you think I could move in... For a few days... Just until I'm better? I feel so much safer in your arms than laying alone in my own bed-roll... _She asked, half expecting him to say no.

_Actually, I was about to ask the same thing... I know how much you could use some company right now... _Po said with a slight blush.

"_Thank you, Po_" Tigress said mentally and aloud, snuggling into his chest. Then without warning, memories flooded into her mind faster than she had control over. Yet, oddly, many scenes played out before her before sticking on one in particular.

_"Like this." Shifu said with a smile. He waved his arms in a circular motion in front of him, took a step forward, and then kicked straight into the air with the opposite foot, Tigress then attempted to copy him but the scene shifted and she was in her Master's private quarters._

_ "Sit, let us play a game." Shifu said, stacking Mahjong tiles in the middle of a table. As she sat, the scene shifted once more._

_ "Master!" Tigress wailed._

_ "Tigress? What's wrong?" Her Master shouted as he came through the doors of the training hall._

_ Tigress was laying on her side, nursing a broken arm. She had attempted the swinging pillars and tried to block but was to slow at straightening her arm._

_ "Tigress..." Shifu had said as he picked her up and carried her to his quarters to splint her arm._

She couldn't help but smile at the comforting memories. He had loved her and that was the most important thing. As the memories began to subside, she realized Po had just opened the door to his room. He closed it behind them as he lay her down and snuggled up beside her.

"Thank you again Po..." She said as she felt a warm hand caress her cheek and Po's lips press tenderly against her's. She pulled him close, deepening the kiss. They fell asleep in each other's arms, thinking not of the future, but rather the now. They were basking in each other's presence and neither of them would trade it for anything in the world.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but the heat... X.X ack! I hope everyone understands...


	10. Ch 9 The Decision Of A God

A/N: 0.0 everyone is going to kill me... You'll know what I mean when you read it. You can blame monkeycyborgninja and RidingtheRoughWaters for the way this chapter turns out... I did some major plot modification to fit it in but it bettered the story in my opinion. So kill them, not me! Lol. Sorry guys, no hard feelings, right?... *gulps* And I haven't been neglecting the 'Higher Ups' either. This chapter plays a big part in getting them more active in the story. I'm doing major plot alterations to better/lengthen the story so bear with me while I work on it, as I may use a few short fillers in order to have time to get everything plotted out. And I received some confused PM's about how to pronounce Siirus and Aarus. So here's how: See-roo-s and A-roo-s. One more note, everyone needs to read 'Mantis' Mate' _**BEFORE**_ reading this chapter if you haven't already. I didn't just write it to be writing it, it actually means something. Think of it as a type of prologue.

**Bl4ckb0yStr4n6er:** Thank you so much for that! It's just been so hot that one measly little short chapter was all I could manage! But it's cooling down now and I'm back!

**monkeycyborgninja: **Sorry, I haven't had a lot of time to read lately but I'll be checking it out soon!

**FFcrazy15: **Please don't! Then I'LL cry! lol. I feel bad now! I'm so sorry!

**Ltspade: **I try not to include to many goof moments because, honestly, when you think about it, there isn't really that many in both movies and the holiday special, combined! But that doesn't necessarily mean I won't include a few every now and again!

**alicehatter239**: I have now abducted you into the coven as well! I love new reviewers/readers! Thank you for giving my story a read! I hope it was worth your time!

**shadowfang901: **The reply that I've been waiting to write... I received a review from you around the same time that 'Love Can Conquer All' hit a set number of hits and I reward you with a one-shot! Send me a message telling me what you would like!

_**ALSO!**_ I will be writing a one-shot for every one hundred reviews! And now, every 5k hits. I originally wasn't going to do it for hits but I changed my mind. NOW BACK TO THE GOOD PART!

**Word Count: 1866**

**Unknown Location, Unknown Time:**

"_You are welcome. And yes, just one more thing, you should probably give your 'favorite' more time to be happy with the one of whom has been chosen. Strengthen they're bond more than it is and they will protect one another through Heaven or, dare I say it, Hell._" Siirus heard his sister's words echo through his already clouded mind.

"I hope I did the right thing." He thought aloud.

"As do I." Aarus said from behind him. "It seems that you have sewed yourself out of the upcoming pandomonium. Taking Shifu away from them so early was **not **what I meant brother."

"I know this Aarus, but I have plans. Shifu was meant to strengthen their bond. You, yourself, told me I needed to strengthen it. And in removing Shifu, I have. And though the others have yet to realize it, meaning Monkey and Disara, Crane and Viper, and Mantis and Jizzelle, they too shall bond like Tigress and Po." He said, already thinking ahead. "And tonight, I go forth to chain a few minor events together. This fight is unbeatable without my help..."

"You are right about that. But what shall you do?" Aarus asked.

"Well if you noticed, I said one more name than there should have been. Jizzelle is passing by the Valley Of Peace today, and she must meet with the inhabitants of the Jade Palace." He smiled.

"So long as you know what your doing. And brother, as the new ruler, I can give you permission to physically appear to them and aid in their quest." She said.

"I have realized this. But I'm not sure if I wish to become a mortal. I can't do anything up here, but if I go down there, I shall surely perish, eventually." He looked down.

"This is true. But I know how much they mean to you, so I figured I would offer." She turned to leave.

"I wish to go down."

"Brother?" She asked, caught off guard.

"I made them to be **exactly** like me on purpose Aarus. But **they** came up with something on their own. Something that is **not **me. And it interests me greatly." He said, turning to face her. "A few things actually."

"And what are those."

"Unpredictability and stupidity to name two. They do things that I don't understand why. They would gladly give their own lives to selflessly save complete strangers and loved ones alike. I sometimes wonder... 'Why am I not like that?' Well I now know the answer. Because I have no reason to be, no purpose, no initiative." He was beginning to get animated in his explanation, something Aarus had never seen him do before.

"Is this really what you want?" She asked, still shocked.

"Yes." He said without hesitation.

"Why?" She asked, taking a step closer to her brother.

"have you ever felt anything other than calmness in your emotions Aarus? An adrenaline rush? Sadness? Happiness? Grief? Guilt?" There was a short pause. "Love?"

"No, I see no reason for it." She said after thinking it over for a moment. "I was not raised to feel anything other than calmness, as it clouds one's judgment. But there again, you never have been like us, have you? Always doing things your own way."

"I have two requests."

"State them." His sister said.

"Send me to the mortal world."

"Pending." She complied.

"And allow me to chose my own form."

"Granted."

"Try to have an answer before my return?" He asked.

"I shall try." She said as she swept her long robes behind her and walked out of the room, closing the door as she went.

**Jade Palace Dorms, Aprox. 7:00 AM, Gong ringing:**

"Good mor-" Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis all cut off at different parts of the morning ritual as it began to sink back in that Shifu wasn't there. They looked at each other before hanging they're heads.

"Where's Tigress?" Viper asked.

"She stayed with the Dragon Warrior last night." Disara said as she emerged from her room. "She still hadn't been feeling well when they came in, so she asked Po if she could sleep inn his arms. It was rather romantic actually." She added with a sly grin and walked over to Monkey. "A word?"

"Uh, sure?" He said as he followed her out the door.

"Did you guys ever think that we'd here that Tigress was sleeping with Po?" Mantis chuckled.

Viper hissed at him as she left, Crane in tow.

"Well this seems oddly familiar..." He said to himself. "Guess I'll have some breakfast." He said as he left the room.

Meanwhile In Po's room Tigress was already up and attempting to get dressed, as she had slept in just her cloth wrapped chest and a pair of night shorts. She was about to pull her pants up as she heard a whimper behind her. It sounded almost disappointed and she thought Po had been watching her dress. She turned around angrily only to find him gently thrashing and puckering his lip. She sent soothing waves over the link they shared and calmed him from his nightmare.

"To bad it only works at a short distance. Maybe he could have felt me last night when I needed him." She sighed and continued to dress. She then stumbled out of the room and went to her own. She picked up Oogway's staff and headed for the door, but then she decided to leave Po a note telling her where she was going. She headed back to his room and scrawled the message onto a piece of paper.

_Po,_

_ I need to talk to someone so I'm heading out for a bit. So don't worry, I'll be fine._

_ I love you,_

_ Tigria._

She then headed off to meet a close friend of her's. 

**Outside the dorms, 30 minutes later, Mantis:**

As he was walking back to his room Mantis sighed and stopped, looking at the ground. He was the only one at the Jade Palace who was still single. The rest had someone to lean on now that Disara was trying to get with Monkey. They all had someone to comfort and be comforted by. But not him. He was alone and probably would be for a long time. He was heart broken. A tear slowly escaped his eye as he began to drag his stick like legs towards the dorms. He was alone and Master-less.

"Shifu..." He said as he reached the door. Then he heard something move from his left. He looked just in time to catch a glimpse out of the corner of his eye of a yellow and black streak.

"Jizzelle?" He asked, stunned. She stopped in mid flight.

"I'm sorry for coming back... I just- I had to see you one last time..." She said without looking at him.

"Jizzelle!" Mantis shouted as he tackled her. "Is it really you?"

"Mantis?" She said as he hugged her.

"I tried to stop you! I thought I'd never see you again..." He said, refusing to relinquish his hold on her. "I didn't want you to leave that day!"

"I lost though..." She said, stunned.

"I don't care if you won or lost!" He said, hugging tighter. "Please, stay. Don't leave again. Please." He practically begged.

"but-"

"Please..." He looked into her eyes, Fall meeting Winter.

**((A/N: By Fall I mean brownish orange and Winter means multiple hues of blue.))**

What she saw in his eyes were a mixture of pain and grief as well as joy and happiness.

"I-" She was cut off yet again.

"Is this Jizzelle?" She heard someone say.

"Viper!" Mantis said.

"Yep, eyes like Winter. This **must** be her." She said.

"Master Viper." Jizzelle said as she attempted to bow in Mantis arms.

"Mantis, your going to smother her to death." Crane chuckled.

"And Master Crane? It is an honor." She said, trying to bow again. Mantis finally let her go.

"We're happy to meet you." Crane said.

"Yeah, Mantis wouldn't shut up about you. When you flew off it broke his heart." Viper added.

Jizzelle looked at Mantis and then at the ground. "I'm sorry..." Was all she could say.

**Di****áng-Shún City, 9:00 AM, Hépíng Qūzhújiàn:**

_Good, it looks like my army is nearly compl-_ The Panther's thoughts were interupted by a wolf dashing through his tent flap.

"Master Yŭn! We've received news of a Kung Fu Master entering the city." The wolf said as he knelt on one knee.

"No matter, I shall deal with... Is the intruder a he or she?" He asked.

"Female."

"I shall deal with her shortly." He said, dismissing the wolf and throwing a steak his way.

"Doh je." He said before leaving.

**((A/N: Doh je is Cantonese for thank you.))**

"Stupid wolves. Can't even speak proper Chinese." The Mandarin speaking Panther said, obviously disgusted.

"Sire, what shall we do next?" His newly acquired 'secretary' asked.

"First we'll dominate this small village... Then all of China... Then the **world**!" He began laughing devilishly.

**Unknown Location, Unknown Time, Siirus:**

"Looks like Jizzelle didn't need me anyway." He stated matter-of-factual.

"Brother." Aarus said. "I have made my decision." Aarus said as she stepped forth from the shadows. "I shall allow you to travel to the mortal world on one condition."

"Yes Aarus?" He asked.

"Promise to pray and talk to me. I will miss you greatly... And as to your previous question, yes. I now feel new emotions... Emptiness and loneliness."

"Done." He said turning to her. "I shall miss you greatly Aarus. Make me a promise as well... Reply. I already know of your existence so it won't matter."

"Siirus, anything. Just know that once you leave... You can **never **come home..." She said as a tear fell from her eye.

"Aarus." He said as he took her in his arms. "I love you dearly, sister."

"As I love you as well." She said as she embraced her brother for the first and final time. "Be safe Siirus." She said as he turned into a blinding white light in her arms and then vanished.

**Outside The Valley of Peace, 12:00 AM.**

A brown lion was laying in the grass on his stomach. He looked to be around seventeen. He was wearing a long black robe that covered half of his upper body and his entire bottom half. Underneath was a gray vest, a red sash at his waist and a pair of gray, black and white patterned pants. He was motionless for a long time.

"Who is this joker?" A Lioness asked herself from her tree top perch. She had scars that covered her body and her right arm in a sling. She herself was sixteen. "I thought I was the only Lion in all of China."

"Why don't you go see, Rona?" A brown bear asked her.

"Shut up Jun." She said with a small hiss. "I was working on it."

She then jumped from her seat on a branch and landed beside the bear, cuffing him in the head on the way down. She walked over to the lion and nudged him with her foot.

"Wake up!" She commanded.

**A/N: **Alright, I know everyone is thinking 'Rona? Jun? Those are shadowfang901's characters! WTH?' Well I asked for permission to use them! So get over it. And if you haven't read 'The Grand Design' then you need to go RIGHT NOW and read it! It's awesomeness on a stick! I hope this meets everyone's standards! R&R!


	11. Ch 10 Fallen Angels

**A/N: **Not as many reviews on the last chapter as I had hoped (I kinda thought it was my best yet...). But oh well, I guess I'll have to try harder this chapter. I'd like to thank everyone for following my story! You guys are amazing! I never thought I'd get more than twenty reviews on ANYTHING I'd write(n)! But 90... Wow...

I had up to chapter 12 plotted out, and looking back... I didn't follow the guidelines I had set for myself AT ALL! I kept getting more and more ideas and kept altering it to accommodate them all and before I knew it, my original ending didn't even fit! I've had to re-write it in my head like four times already!

Also, this chapter is going to be everyone getting on with their lives and preparing for the upcoming battle. I think that they have had more chapters than necessary to get over the loss of Shifu, so look for some action scenes! I know how everyone is so anxious to read the big battle with Jŭn/Hépíng Qūzhújiàn but I thought I'd go ahead and tell you that you'll be waiting for another 15-20 chapters... Sorry guys but my plot still has a lot I haven't added yet. And in this chapter, I'll be skippiing around on the time-frame a lot. Like, it will be 7:30 and then skip back to 6:00 depending on the characters. Sorry guys... I'll try not to do it too much...

I know that most people don't like divine intervention so I sent Siirus to China instead! NEENER NEENER! *raspberry*

Now, where was I... Oh! To anyone who can guess what this link represents in my story, other than the new lion's name, I shall give you a jar of Monkey's almond coo-

"So that's where my cookies keep going!" Monkey shouted.

"Uh oh... Gotta go guys! Enjoy!" *Runs as fast as possible*

_**en . Wikipedia . org/wiki/Shishi_(stone_lion)**_

** Word Count: 2100**

__**Dragon Warrior Tofu & Noodles, Aprox. 7:15 AM, Tigress:**

Tigress had walked to Mr. Ping's only a handful of times, but today a hundred thoughts were running through her head. She had been taking her time, trying to find the right way to approach her 'soon-to-be' father-in-law. That was a funny thought to her, Mr. Ping, her new- She couldn't think of that word right now, else she would break down in the street. Mr. Ping was the second wisest person she knew, and now... The only one that she could confide in.

_Great... _She thought to herself. _He doesn't even know Po and I are a couple ye-_

"Tigress!" She heard someone say from the archway entrance of the noodle shop.

"Mr. Ping." She said, bowing as low as she could. She had great respect for this man. He was wise beyond anyone, other than Shifu and Oogway, that she knew. "It's a pleasure to see you again." She stood up just as the goose reached her and, apparently, without thinking, hugged her. She had only been hugged by one other person, and he was still laying at the Palace asleep.

"What brings you to this part of the Valley?" He asked as he felt her stiffen, un-stiffen, and hug back slightly.

"Well, I was hoping we could talk over a hot bowl of your delicious soup. Some... events... have played out at the Palace recently..." She said, feeling him slacken his grip and let go.

"It sounds like some very bad news to me..." He said matter of factly.

"As much as I would like to agree with Master Oogway's words... Yes, very... bad news..." She hung her head.

"Please, come in! We **do** need to talk in that case." He said, brushing the side of his beak with one wing.

He escorted Tigress to a table at the very front next to the kitchen window before disappearing into said kitchen. He returned a few moments later with two bowls of soup, a tray with four bean buns, and two cups of Genku Leaf Tea.

"So tell me, what's happened that has you so upset?" He asked.

"You know how to cheer someone up, Mr. Ping. My favorite." She said with a small smile as she picked up the cup of tea. "How did you know?"

"Po." He said, simply.

"I should have known." She chuckled internally.

"He also mentioned that you might like meat but you can't eat it due to... well..." He gestured around the restaurant. "So instead I used fish to fill the bean buns." He smiled.

"That was very thoughtful of you Mr. Ping." Tigress returned the smile. "I have a bit of good news to go along with the bad. Which would you like first?"

"Lets get the bad out of the way and then lighten the mood with the good." He said, placing a spoonful of soup in his beak.

"Where to begin?" She said as more of a statement than a question. "I'll just get straight to the point, sir. Master Shifu, my father, passed away last night." There was a sharp intake of breath from across the table.

"Tigress... I'm so sorry..." He said, hopping down and waddling over to her and wrapping his wings around her once more. This time she didn't tense up and try to shorten the hug, but instead merely let him hold her, comfortingly, as she began to tremble and tears began to stream down her face, again.

"I- I couldn't think of anyone else that I could talk to... I mean, Po and the other four are my friends," She couldn't help but chuckle internally again at calling Po her 'friend', "but they don't really understand..." She said, trying hard not to cry. "They try to comfort me but... honestly, I-I just need someone to listen to me at times..." She had never broken down in front of anyone and yet here she was, confiding in Mr. Ping.

"Well I'll always be here when you need me. After all, you are my son's best friend." He said.

"And that's where the good news comes in... At least its good for me, I don't know how you'll take it..." She said, still slightly shaking, not wanting to tell him for fear that she wouldn't be accepted.

"Please, do tell!" He said, releasing her and taking a few steps back.

"Po and I are kind of the hot topic at the Palace at the moment."

"What do you mean?" The goose asked, clueless to what she meant.

"We're... kind of... together..." She said as she prepared for the worst.

"About time." He replied.

"Excuse me?" She asked, caught off guard.

"It's about time. I was getting worried that it wouldn't happen! I've always wanted a daughter! Er- In this case, duaghter-in-law. But same difference!" He said, smiling widely.

"So you... have been expecting this?"

"Actually... Yes! I've hoped it would happen from the first day that I met you and the other four!" He said, overly happy. "You have my blessings entirely!"

"Thank you so much Mr. Ping." Tigress said, truly smiling for the first time in three days.

"Just know that I expect grandchildren some day!" He said, pointing his 'A' ladle at her. She nearly choked on her soup.

"Mr. Ping!" She said.

"Please, call me dad or father from now on!" He said. "Now I think someone is looking for you." He pointed towards the door.

"Tigress!" She heard from the direction that 'Father' was pointing.

_Hi hon. _She thought.

_I didn't expect 'someone' to be my Dad! _Po's voice rang through her head.

_Well, actually I just sort of needed to talk to him, he isn't. And just wait till you get over here and talk to him. This should be mildly amusing. _She thought back.

_What?_ He asked. "Hi Dad!" He said aloud after reaching the table.

"Your courting Master Tigress and you couldn't even tell me?" He yelled.

"What? How- Oh!" He looked at Tigress. _Aww! Tigress! I wanted to tell him!_

_ Sorry... _She thought, glancing at him with a sarcastic look.

"So! When is the wedding?" Mr. Ping asked, not showing the least sign of his question being a joke. And then Tigress said the unexpected.

"Two months from today." Po's mouth fell open as he looked at her in utter shock.

"I was only joking but if that's what the two of you want... This old goose isn't going to get in the way of my Po being happy. And he seems to be happier than ever with you Master Tigress." He said, also shocked, but not displaying it as openly as Po.

_Tigress, your joking... right? _Po finally managed.

_Actually... no. We need to talk later on tonight... but as for now, don't worry about it._ She said, looking at him and smiling. She felt Po's heart flutter over their mental link. _Do I really do that to you?... _She asked.

_Do what?_ He answered with a question still stunned.

"Mr. Ping, if you would be so kind as to excuse me, I have a friend that I was wanting to meet with today." She said, turning her smile to Po's father. _Your heart. Do I really make it do that?_

"By all means! I need to get back to work anyway. I was on my lunch break." The goose chuckled as he waddled over to Po and hugged him. A sound of cloth moving over cloth could be heard before he said, "I heard that you burnt your apron last week, so there's a little piece of home."

"Dad! I have more than one apron, but this one does add a little piece of home, doesn't it?" He said. "Thanks dad." He then turned to Tigress. _Yeah. Every time I'm around you..._

"Thank you for the hospitality sir." She said. _Well your going to be around me a lot more now, hon. I hope you don't mind._ She said the last part teasingly and began walking towards The entrance.

"I'm gonna go with her, okay Dad?" He asked.

"Go on then son!" He chuckled as he rounded back into the kitchen.

_Tigress! Wait up!_

** Back at the Palace, Aprox. 9:00, Crane and Viper:**

"So that was Jizzelle, huh?" Crane asked, thinking back to a few hours ago.

"Apparently. And from the look of it, Mantis has his... thingies... full." Viper replied, flicking her tongue.

"Well... It looks like everyone has there own special someone now. Think we can finally come out into the open? I don't think the issue of 'race' matters anymore." Crane chuckled, pressing his beak gently against the top of her head.

"I think we're in the clear now." She said looking up and meeting his beak with her scaley lips. She had snuck into his room after everyone else had left the Palace, not wanting to be 'friends only' anymore. She wanted to cuddle.

"Thank the Gods! I can't stand keeping it a secret anymore..." He said.

"Actually... Tigress already knew..." Viper admitted.

"Well I kind of already expected that one. You two are practically sisters, you tell each other everything. Why should 'us' be any different?" Crane chuckled. "Why do you think I was always sneaking kisses behind her back? I knew that if we were caught, she wouldn't say anything." Viper just smiled and kissed him again. "I love our morning talks... I wish we could spend every moment like thi- Wait! We can now!" The avian said, being playfully sarcastic.

"Oh, hush you." Viper said, wrapping around his neck lovingly.

**_Scene fades out to white and then camera begins to angle downward out of the sun's rays to focus on Rona and the mysterious newcomer._**

"Hey you!" She said, shaking him a bit. "Wake up!" She kicked him in the side, a little to hard, she thought afterward.

"Ack!" He said, rolling over, gripping his side. "What was that?"

"My unclawed foot, now state your name before I accidentally remember to unsheathe them next time." Rona said, cockily walking over to him.

"Calm down!" He said getting on his hands and knees. He looked up. There, not even a foot above his face, were two cerulean eyes, glinting predatorily in the sunlight. He stood up instantly. "Rona?" He asked, disbelieving.

"Not **my** name, dimwit! Your- Wait... how do you know my name?" She asked, eyes narrowing into wintery slits.

"Rona, it is you. I have much to speak with you about, but not here. Please, may we go back to your home? And my name is Shishi. It's an absolute **h****onor** to meet you finally." He looked at her and bowed, fist in palm.

"Listen, buddy... I don't know how you know my name or who you think you are, but I'll give you one hour to give me a reason **not** to toss you into a pack of wolves. Jun, please escort him back to the 'Living Quarters'." Rona said, already walking home. "And if he tries anything... End him."

Within fifteen minutes Rona, Jun, and Shishi were walking through her door.

"Duck." Rona said, simply. She herself was already in a crouch.

"What?" Shishi asked. Rona pulled him to the ground, just as seven or eight knives whirred past where his head had previously been.

"I said to duck. Dimwit..." She stood up, pulling the knives from the wall and reloading them into the trap, not bothering to reset it.

"I should have seen that coming..." Rona heard from the corner of the room. She was instantly in her fighting stance, holding her bad arm protectively against her side. "Now that's no way to treat a friend, now is it?" She recognized the voice this time.

"Tigress!" She ran over to her and embraced her in a tight hug. "It's been so long! What brings you to this side of the valley?"

"I needed to talk with you. I hope you don't mind, I brought the Dragon Warrior along." Rona could hear something in Tigress' voice that she had never heard before. It was completely **not** her normal demeanor.

"You mean the panda?" Rona asked, peering behind Tigress. She saw a massive lump of black and white. "The panda..." She sighed. "Why did you bring him here?" Rona looked back at Tigress. But the answer came from behind her.

"He is courting her." Shishi spoke. "We all need to have a talk." He said, already seating himself on the floor. "Please, sit."

_How did this guy know about our relationship?_ Tigress thought to herself, eying him suspiciously.

A/N: Alright, long wait... Sorry. I just got a new job so I'll be updating less often now... But I'm not calling a hiatus at least! R&R!


	12. Ch 11 Shishi's Summary

A/N: Hey again, guys and guyettes. I'm sorry for the extremely late updates... I've just been trying to adjust to my new sleep schedule to accommodate my job. But I'm trying to post fast! I hope that everyone doesn't mind.

And I lied... **Next** chapter will be the fluffy one lol, so be expecting more action after I get that one out of the way. Also, I hope that no one kills me for what happens a few chapters from now... One or two of the five will be leaving for a _**LONG**_ time... like two or three arcs long... *Gulps and runs away screaming*

**Word Count: 916**

**Rona's Living Room, Aprox. 10:10 AM:**

"Do you think he's trustworthy?" Rona asked, turning to face Tigress. "Because I honestly don't like the way he smells." **(Lions can smell fear among other things, such as honesty and bravery, same goes for Tigers.)**

"I see no reason for him to lie. Plus he knew about Silas... I've never spoken of him to **anyone**. Not even Po." Tigress said, looking at the ground, thinking.

"So why did you bring **him** anyway? I told you never to bring **anyone** here." Rona pointed a single unsheathed claw in Po's direction causing him to flinch away a little.

"Because... I think it would be better if I just showed you..." Tigress sighed, looking at her. She then reached her head up and kissed Po. His cheeks turned ten shades of red as she broke away. "There." Tigress looked back at her friend. Her mouth was hanging open as if someone had shoved a blade into her stomach.

"Did you really just kiss him? Shishi was being serious?" She asked after realizing how stupid she looked and closed her mouth.

"Yes. Actually I was hoping you would consider being the maid of honor." Tigress said sarcastically while at the same time meaning what she said.

"A word please, Tigress? Alone." Rona asked standing up and walking to the kitchen followed by Tigress.

"Yes Rona?" She asked as the door closed behind her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rona hissed at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean! He's a panda! Your a tiger!" She hissed again.

"Wasn't it you who told me never to judge someone by their appearance? Plus Po makes me feel like I matter. Like I belong. He doesn't shun me and call me a monster... I'm tired of hurting." She said, not realizing she hadn't put up her mental barrier between her and Po.

_Monster? Hurting?_ Po thought to himself, making sure to shield his own thoughts.

"True, I did say that... And if you really care that much for him then I guess that makes us 'step-siblings'." Rona chuckled, hugging Tigress. "I'm happy for you sis."

"Thank you Rona." Tigress chuckled with her. "But right now we have more pressing matters at hand. We need to figure out what we're going to do about Jŭn and his 'minions'."

"Let's get back in here with loverboy and Mr. Grizzly." Rona said with slight amusement, breaking the hug and walking back through the door.

_What was that all about?_ Po asked as she came back and sat down, resting her hand on his knee, as he put one arm over her shoulder.

_We'll talk about it later but as for now- _"we need to discuss what we're going to do about Jŭn and the others. The lion mentioned Lord Shen, Tai Lung, and three other names, as well as Jŭn himself. So it looks like we have a lot on our plates. We need to deal with them as quickly as possible, but first we need some more information as well as time to train. The way I see it is-" Tigress was then cut off.

"The way you 'see' it doesn't matter. But your right about information and training. Your nowhere NEAR being ready to even try to confront them. I can help you with both issues." Shishi was standing outside the window he had been looking out before. I shall return the day after tomorrow with everything you will need to prepare for the upcoming battle." He then began to walk away again.

"Wait!" Rona shouted.

"Yes?" He asked as he turned around.

"Do... Do you even have a place to stay at night?" She asked, hesitatingly.

"No unfortunately. But I shall be fine."

"Why don't you sleep here? I have an extra cot upstairs that I could bring down for you." She asked.

"That would be much appreciated." He said and bowed. "If it would be okay, a nice bath would be very welcoming as well."

"We have running water if you prefer a shower instead."

**((I know they really didn't back then... Sue me...))**

"Even better." He chuckled. "Do you mind if I were to go ahead and take one and then a bath tonight? I was laying in a dust pile earlier." He hoped he didn't step over any boundaries.

"That's fine." She said simply. "Cold to the left, hot to the right, and the shower control is in the middle."

"Many thanks to you Rona." He smiled before walking in and heading to the bathroom.  
>"Well it looks like someone has a crush." Tigress giggled as she teased her friend.<p>

"Well it looks like some is still an ass like always." Rona said, glaring at her.

"I guess we should get back to the palace. We need to tell everyone else what's happened." Tigress said, already dreading it.

"Alright. Take care Tigress. And Po... Your starting your training soon right?" Rona asked.

"I guess, why?"

"Tigress, remember what I taught you? How you swore never to use it unless absolutely necessary?" Rona looked at her.

"Yes?" She asked suspiciously.

"You'll need all the help you can get if this is going to be a big battle like I'm thinking, so do me a favor and teach it to loverboy. He could probably use it." She said, doubting his techniques.

"Are you sure?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah. It's unbeatable. I guarantee it." She then ushered them out the door and retired to her room to meditate.

** A/N: Alright! I hope everyone doesn't mind the really short chapter again but I wanted to get started on the next one because I have a lot of ideas. So R&R!**


	13. Ch 12 Hey rona! Surprise!

A/N: Hey again, guys and guyettes. I'm sorry for the extremely late updates... I've just been trying to adjust to my new sleep schedule to accommodate my job. But I'm trying to post fast! I hope that everyone doesn't mind.

And I lied... **Next** chapter will be the fluffy one lol, so be expecting more action after I get that one out of the way. Also, I hope that no one kills me for what happens a few chapters from now... One or two of the five will be leaving for a _**LONG**_ time... like two or three arcs long... *Gulps and runs away screaming*

**Word Count: 916**

**Rona's Living Room, Aprox. 10:10 AM:**

"Do you think he's trustworthy?" Rona asked, turning to face Tigress. "Because I honestly don't like the way he smells." **(Lions can smell fear among other things, such as honesty and bravery, same goes for Tigers.)**

"I see no reason for him to lie. Plus he knew about Silas... I've never spoken of him to **anyone**. Not even Po." Tigress said, looking at the ground, thinking.

"So why did you bring **him** anyway? I told you never to bring **anyone** here." Rona pointed a single unsheathed claw in Po's direction causing him to flinch away a little.

"Because... I think it would be better if I just showed you..." Tigress sighed, looking at her. She then reached her head up and kissed Po. His cheeks turned ten shades of red as she broke away. "There." Tigress looked back at her friend. Her mouth was hanging open as if someone had shoved a blade into her stomach.

"Did you really just kiss him?" She asked after realizing how stupid she looked.

"Yes. Actually I was hoping you would consider being the maid of honor." Tigress said sarcastically while at the same time meaning what she said.

"A word please, Tigress? Alone." Rona asked standing up and walking to the kitchen followed by Tigress.

"Yes Rona?" She asked as the door closed behind her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rona hissed at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean! He's a panda! Your a tiger!" She hissed again.

"Wasn't it you who told me never to judge someone by their appearance? Plus Po makes me feel like I matter. Like I belong. He doesn't shun me and call me a monster... I'm tired of hurting." She said, not realizing she hadn't put up her mental barrier between her and Po.

_Monster? Hurting?_ Po thought to himself, making sure to shield his own thoughts.

"True, I did say that... And if you really care that much for him then I guess that makes us 'step-siblings'." Rona chuckled, hugging Tigress. "I'm happy for you sis."

"Thank you Rona." Tigress chuckled with her. "But right now we have more pressing matters at hand. We need to figure out what we're going to do about Jŭn and his 'minions'."

"Let's get back in here with loverboy and Mr. Grizzly." Rona said with slight amusement, breaking the hug and walking back through the door.

_What was that all about?_ Po asked as she came back and sat down, resting her hand on his knee, as he put one arm over her shoulder.

_We'll talk about it later but as for now- _"we need to discuss what we're going to do about Jŭn and the others. The lion mentioned Lord Shen, Tai Lung, and three other names, as well as Jŭn himself. So it looks like we have a lot on our plates. We need to deal with them as quickly as possible, but first we need some more information as well as time to train. The way I see it is-" Tigress was then cut off.

"The way you 'see' it doesn't matter. But your right about information and training. Your nowhere NEAR being ready to even try to confront them. I can help you with both issues." Shishi was standing outside the window he had been looking out before. I shall return the day after tomorrow with everything you will need to prepare for the upcoming battle." He then began to walk away again.

"Wait!" Rona shouted.

"Yes?" He asked as he turned around.

"Do... Do you even have a place to stay at night?" She asked, hesitatingly.

"No unfortunately. But I shall be fine."

"Why don't you sleep here? I have an extra cot upstairs that I could bring down for you." She asked.

"That would be much appreciated." He said and bowed. "If it would be okay, a nice bath would be very welcoming as well."

"We have running water if you prefer a shower instead."

**((I know they really didn't back then... Sue me...))**

"Even better." He chuckled. "Do you mind if I were to go ahead and take one and then a bath tonight? I was laying in a dust pile earlier." He hoped he didn't step over any boundaries.

"That's fine." She said simply. "Cold to the left, hot to the right, and the shower control is in the middle."

"Many thanks to you Rona." He smiled before walking in and heading to the bathroom.  
>"Well it looks like someone has a crush." Tigress giggled as she teased her friend.<p>

"Well it looks like some is still an ass like always." Rona said, glaring at her.

"I guess we should get back to the palace. We need to tell everyone else what's happened." Tigress said, already dreading it.

"Alright. Take care Tigress. And Po... Your starting your training soon right?" Rona asked.

"I guess, why?"

"Tigress, remember what I taught you? How you swore never to use it unless absolutely necessary?" Rona looked at her.

"Yes?" She asked suspiciously.

"You'll need all the help you can get if this is going to be a big battle like I'm thinking, so do me a favor and teach it to loverboy. He could probably use it." She said, doubting his techniques.

"Are you sure?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah. It's unbeatable. I guarantee it." She then ushered them out the door and retired to her room to meditate.

** A/N: Alright! I hope everyone doesn't mind the really short chapter again but I wanted to get started on the next one because I have a lot of ideas. So R&R!**


	14. Ch 13 The Note From Home

So, I've decided to work on this a little everyday before work. I hate updating so slow!

I've been reading Ltspade's story, 'The Last Farewell Ride', and am very impressed! You guys definitely need to go check it out if you haven't already!

**Alexa:** YAY! New reader! *Does happy dance* I'm glad to hear that you like it!

**monkeycyborgninja: **Sorry about the whole 'sis' thing... I was just trying to stress how close they are...

**FrankiePhish: **I'm going to have to thank LT for advertising my story! Thank you LT! lol. And what I have planned should make you like it even more!

**Ltspade:** TECHNICALLY... She isn't hiding anything intentionally. She remembered one of Oogway's prophecies/visions. And the new technique won't be coming up for a long while. At least not for about three arcs. - HINT! | And I'm trying to keep Rona as in character as I possibly can... Glad to hear that I'm doing a good job!

Now then, as much as I would like to comment on **Shadowfang901**, I don't wish to give anything away to the rest of the readers. So lets just say that sense Rona is, by all rights, hers, that I had to ask permission for pretty much everything that happens in my story that she plays a part in. So she pretty much knows the ENTIRE thing... lol.

Now, lets pick up where we left off, shall we? Well not quite... how does thirty minutes later sound? XP

**Word Count: 1728**

**Walking through the Valley Of Peace, thirty minutes later:**

"So, why did Rona wanna talk to you in private?" Po asked, already knowing the entire interaction between the two.

"Obvious reasons, she didn't see why I was with you. So I had to explain it to her." Tigress replied.

_Care to explain it to me? Because honestly, I don't even know why..._ Po asked, trying to pry what he wanted to hear.

_Because it's hard not to want to be with you. You make me feel almost normal, if there even is such a thing._

_ Do you not feel normal when I'm not around? _Po inquired further, taking her paw in his and intertwining their fingers.

_It's hard to explain. _Was all she said, hoping he would drop the subject. But knowing Po as well as she did, she knew he wouldn't, so she added, "I'll tell you later."

"Alright. So what are we going to do?" Po asked.

"I have no clue. I say we head back to the palace and discuss everything with the others. It's better to get it out of the way early so we don't dread it all day." She suggested.

"Actually, I was kind of wondering if we could go back to my home village... I wanted to go home... To my birth home..." Po said, sadness in his voice.

"We can do that too." Tigress said, squeezing his hand gently.

_Thank you Tigria... _Po said, squeezing back.

_Your welcome Po. _Tigress said. _I don't think you carrying me is an option this time is it? _She audibly chuckled.

"Says who?" Po said, slinging her on his back and dashing off through the city.

_Po! Warn me before you do that!_ She laughed.

"Sorry! I'm spontaneous!" He chuckled back as the city walls passed by and they began the trek through the forest.

**Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace:**

"Well it looks like _everyone_ is just getting together!" Mantis said, obviously not shocked, as he and Monkey spied on Crane and Viper sitting under the peach tree.

"Yeah... About that..." Monkey began to confess.

"Not you too!" Mantis whined. "Disara?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"As I recall, 'Oh Jizzelle, how I've missed you so!'" Monkey said, making quiet kissing noises.

"Shut your face or I'll eat all your friggin cookies." Mantis countered.

"You don't know where they-"

"Training hall, third rafter from the back, over the second bladed, wooden endurance trainer." Monkey looked at Mantis, horrified.

"You wouldn't!"

"Actually no, but Po loves them." Mantis smirked.

"How do you..." Monkey started to ask.

"He spies on you when you least expect it." Both Masters gulped.

"Viper, what a coincidence to find you here. Oh look, there's Crane too." Mantis said. "I uh... gotta go... do something... important... yeah! See ya'!" He dashed off towards the Jade Palace stairs.

"It was all his idea!" Monkey pleaded.

"Crane, would you mind fetching me your calligraphy set and my make up?" Viper asked. "And make it the permanent packet, please?"

"Sure thing, darling." He emphasized the last word and with an evil smirk he flew off to fetch his pens and ink and Viper's make up.

"You'll make a very pretty girl Monkey." Viper giggled devilishly. "Don't forget the nail polish too Crane!" She yelled after the Avian.

**Somewhere in the forest, one hour later:**

Po was running through the bamboo grove once again, only this time it was different. He was going to finally enter his birth home, even if he had to make Tigress force him.

_Getting nervous?_ Tigress asked, feeling his feelings over their connection.

_You have no idea... Losing Shifu made me realize something... I only have one life, and I _won't_ waste it. I want to do three things before I die. _Po said.

"Which are?" She asked aloud.

_One is visiting my parents house for the first time, two is stealing Monkey's almond cookies and not getting caught._ Just then they entered the Panda village. "Woo! We're here!" He shouted as he set her on the ground in front of the, aforementioned, house.

"So what was num-" Tigress was cut off.

"Lets go, before I change my mind and wimp out..." Po said, not meaning to cut her off but too excited and anxious to hear her.

"Alright..." Tigress said, still slightly curious.

Po walked onto the front porch. The wood was slightly green from years of being weathered and the door stood menacingly resolute. Like a barrier that held strong throughout the years, only to taunt the panda that was now standing in front of it. He placed a single paw upon the door, how many times he had came this close only to turn away with tear filled eyes. He turned and looked at Tigress before turning his attention back to the thin, wooden surface that had separated him from his true home for so long.

He was a Kung Fu Master! One of the (semi) hardcore. He could knock a wolf out with a single blow! He defeated Tai Lung with the Wuxi Finger Hold! He was the Dragon Warrior, the strongest in all of China! Yet at that moment, he lacked the strength to open a single door. The thing sucked all of his energy from him and then dared him to open it. It was killing him inside. He pushed as hard as he could but the door only creaked ever so slightly.

"I can't do it Tigress..." He finally said.

"You can, Po. You threw cannon balls like they were dumplings! You stayed at the Palace even when everyone wanted you gone! If you can do that... How is a single door any different?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe some initiative would help?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She then turned him to face her and wrapped her arms around his neck before placing her lips to his. He could feel her claws gently begin to scratch and caress the back of his neck as she deepened the kiss. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed back with as much passion as he had in him. And then like that, the kiss was over. They were still in each other's arms, faces only an inch apart.

"That's what I mean." She replied, smiling, allowing her fangs to show slightly. "If you do this, then you'll get that again, but longer."

"Well that's definitely some initiative." Po chuckled. "And severely... hot?" He questioned himself. "Alright you wooden... thingy! Get ready to feel the thunda'!" He shouted, turning around. And then the door was in his face yet again. "Your face and lips look more appealing." He joked.

He placed one paw back on the door and pushed. It opened widely, revealing a dust covered interior. He stepped through and looked around in awe. It was untouched by age or weather. If not for the dust, it looked very well kept up.

_I'll leave him be for now. He needs time to reminisce._ Tigress thought, blocking it from Po.

"I remember everything in here." Po said aloud. He looked towards the firplace, there were old family portraits and useless ceramic dolls. On the window sill was a pot with dried up dirt and a carcass of a Tiger Lilly. Next to the front door was a coat rack with a single round straw hat.

"Dad's hat..." Po walked towards it and picked it up gently and dusted it off. Then the table caught his attention. A single white roll of parchment was rolled up and sitting on the edge next to the only chair. Po pulled the seat out and sat down to unroll it. He sat there for a long time, staring at it until Tigress decided to walk in. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and leaned against him gently.

"What does it say?" She asked, kissing the top of his head.

"I don't know... But my Dad wrote it..." Po answered, pointing at the signature.

"What do you mean you don-" She stopped instantly, realizing the answer herself. "Po, you can't read, can you?" She asked.

"No..." He said, looking down. "All I know is my numbers and math... Being the son of a noodle maker, there wasn't a reason to know how to read or write, other than doing up people's bills."

"Would you like me to read it for you?" She asked.

"Please." Po's ears perked up and looked at her.

"Alright. Ahem." She began to read.

"_Dear Po,_

_ If your reading this then you already know we are no longer here. I hope you can forgive us, but we had no choice. We're sorry for putting you in Bao Gu but we just couldn't raise you properly where we were going... The trek would have been to much. I'm so sorry son. I love you so much. Never forget that._

_ Sincerely with love,_

_Ài Zhànshì_"

Tigress finished reading and tightened her grip slightly.

"Lets go back to the Palace now." Po said as tears streamed down his face.

"Po, I'm so sorry..." Tigress tried to comfort him.

"Sorry for what? I just found out that my Dad is still alive and out there somewhere!" He turned towards her, smiling, as tears streamed freely down his face. "Why should you be sorry that I'm happy?" He stood up. "Lets get back to the palace and prepare to go kick some ass! The quicker we get this over with, the quicker I can search for my dad!" He then grabbed Tigress in his arms and kissed her with everything he had in him. He bent over, taking her almost to the floor and kissed her more passionately before straightening her back up and grabbing her hand and dashing out the door. Still dazed from Po's sudden burst of compassion and courage to kiss her first, she merely let him tug her along.

He stopped, realizing something, as his feet hit the ground in front of the house.

"Remember what you said at Dad's shop?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, still dazed.

"And the third thing."

"Yes." She replied.

"Well... I wanna do it right." He knelt down on one knee and held up a ring. "Tigress, will you be my wife?"

**A/N: Whew! Finally had the time to write this out! Freakin' night shift... So, R&R! I need fuel to keep writing guys! Lol.**


	15. Ch 14 To Win A Heart

** A/N: Hey guys and guyettes, sorry for the MAJOR delay... I've not even had time to play games or even watch KFP2 again lately. But I'm back for a short while!**

** I'm not going to do a response to everyone individually because you all said the same thing pretty much. 'OMG PO PROPOSED!' Yes, yes he did. 'TIGRESS BETTER SAY YES!' I hope she does too. But maybe I'll let them be attacked or something! You won't know till NEXT chapter! BWAHAHAHAHA**

** This one is dedicated to CranexViper, MantisxJizzelle, && Rona. I know what your thinking... 'But why two pairings and then just Rona?' You'll see. ^.^**

**On to the story!**

** Jade Palace, Late Evening:**

"Dude, what did they **do** to you?" Mantis asked, hitting the ground on his back, laughing hysterically.

"Oh this?" Monkey asked pointing at the lipstick, mascara, rouge, and eyeliner. "This is washable, they let **me **off easy. But on one condition."

"Which is?" Mantis was still laughing.

"I brought you in for the permanent stuff." Monkey said, cracking his knuckles and grabbing the tiny bug.

"C'mon man! I was just joking earlier! I swear!" Mantis pleaded the whole way to Crane and Viper's ambush spot. Little did he know that a certain someone was there, waiting to join in on the fun. "Jizzelle?" He asked. Looking at her. "Help?" He asked.

"Viper already asked me to help her." She grinned devilishly and pulled permanent eyeliner from behind her. Mantis' heart dropped, defeated.

**A Hill Outside The City, Twilight:**

Crane stood, staring unblinkingly into Vipers cerulean eyes, then he bent down on one knee and pulled her into the most loving embrace he could. It had been hours since Monkey and Mantis had been introduced into the world of makeup. He whispered into her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you."

He pushed her back just enough to look back into her eyes. "I wrote you something..." He said as he laid a piece of parchment before her and unrolled it. It was done in his best calligraphy and was decorated with ornate hearts, roses, doves, and above all else... A single piece of bright blue, calligraphic, lace that intertwined throughout the entire border of the paper. Viper began to read:

_Instances forgotten, inheritance begotten_

_Your face a dream, my love for you a gentle stream_

_like a river, you make me shiver_

_Viper o' Viper, how words may fail, do your memories make me prevail_

_Words can never match, my feelings for you, an open hatch_

_Spewing forth love and longing, how I cry when apart_

_I knew we were made for one another, always from the very start_

_Your touch, your voice, your scent, your soul_

_I feel, I hear, I smell, I cherish_

Viper could feel herself begin to cry, Crane was everything to her, and read this, to know how he felt towards her, it was to much. She dashed at him and threw herself into his wings and cuddled close to his chest.

"It's beautiful." She said, crying. "I love you so much Crane."

"I love you just as much Sweet Heart." And the pet name stuck, among others.

**Rona's, Same Time:**

_Sheesh..._ Rona thought to herself. _This is going to be a long week._ The male lion had been in the bath for a long time and thinking that Shishi was done and in his room, she walked into the bathroom for her own shower.

"We need to get an 'in use' sign for the door." A deep voice chuckled from behind her.

"Shishi? I thought you were finished! A thousand pardons!" She said, already reaching for the door.

"Wait! Please stay? The curtain is pulled taught, and I could use some company..." He sounded as if he had been crying.

"May I ask for one good reason, because this is definitely **_not_** my style." She said, not meaning it to sound as harsh as it did.

"I- I just need someone to talk to. I can't plainly say what I wish as it is against the code that I must follow..." There was a short pause. "But I'd like to think you could be smart enough to fill in the gaps. I hate living in secrecy..."

"So my assumption was correct and you **are** an assassin?" She asked, causing Shishi to laugh so hard that his head went under the water almost drowning him.

"Assassin? No." He said, catching his breath and getting his laughter under control. "But you might say I was treated as a god."

"So your someone of great power?" Rona asked, taking a seat beside the tub, interested immediately. She could see Shishi's shadow as he gestured into the air.

"You could say that." He said, waving his hand causing small droplets of water to spray forth from his fur. "I was. But that was before I decided to journey here, to the Valley. I had a vision of things to come, and my visions were but one reason for my high status. Were I was and the laws that bound me there prevented me from intervening in the events that are fast approaching. So I left." He said something under his breath that Rona missed, even with her enhanced hearing. A moment later a small wave of heat buffeted her fur from the curtains, she wouldn't have felt it if not for her scars being open to the surrounding temperament.

"So, why come here? Family? Friends?" Rona asked, curious.

"In a way, your correct of both assumptions. I was needed here more than anywhere else, so..." Shishi paused to stifle a yawn. "I came." He opened the curtain slightly to where Rona could see his head over the rim of the tub. "Tell me Rona... Why are you living here? And not the Palace?" His question caught her off guard. Why would he ask something like that?

"Because I'm needed here. I can make a difference in everyone's lives here. I'm sure you noticed all the teens and children. Without my help and guidance... Where else would they have to go? They're orphans, like I was, who need a home... who need hope, love, kindness, and a place where they belong. So I offer all of those things to anyone who asks for my help. But... why do you ask?" Rona looked at him with a protective gaze, as if saying 'watch how you answer or I'll tear you to shreds.'

"Because your answer just summed up my own reason for coming here. Only my reaches are far more widespread than your own. I could have stayed at my palace and watched the goings on with little to no care at all, but like you, that isn't me. Also like you, I look out for people who need my help." The answered pleased Rona immensely. Shishi had said exactly what she had hoped he would, and more.

"Your mate is a lucky woman..." Rona said, immediately hearing what she had said aloud. The words slipped from her mouth without her even thinking them. She stiffened and stood, her back to the tub, preparing to leave, when...

"I have no mate..." His tone was low, hurt, and full of sorrow. "It wasn't permitted." Rona stopped, mid step, and turned to look at him.

"Is that why you sounded like you had been crying? Before I came in, I mean." She asked.

"Partially." He was staring into the water. "but mainly because I think I finally found someone." He continued to stare into the water.

"Oh?" Was all Rona could say for a few moments. Even though she hadn't meant to say what she had, she felt very vulnerable at that moment, like what ever Shishi said next could kill her inside. "If you don't mind me asking... Who?" Her heart stopped as he spoke, her breath caught in her throat as her eyes were transfixed on him, unblinking, waiting, wanting, longing. He looked up at her, and then...

"You."


	16. Ch 15 An Unexpected Surprise

** A/N: Hello once again! To start off... I didn't get a lot of reviews for last chapter, but I guess that's to be expected! I took a few months off of writing and I'm sorry for it... But I have things back in order now so on to reviewing my reviews! Lol.**

** monkeycyborgninja: lol, calm thy self. Po and Tigress will get there chapter in due time. Buut alas... I'm drawing it out EVEN FURTHER! This chapters was somewhat of a surprise to me as I didn't plan it but I thought it needed to be put in. But you have my word, next chapter will be TixPo.**

** Soul of a Lion: I agree 100%! Rona did deserve it. And I know I mentioned this in my PM but for everyone else, what I'm doing in all of these, seemingly, pointless chapters is actually VERY important for my story line.  
>MAD- The Awesomeman: I can answer that for you actually! You looking way to hard! Look at the people around you and I promise someone wants you and that it will last, you just have to open your eyes and see what your really seeing!<strong>

** Now! The unexpected chapter! Lol.**

**Unkown Place, Unkown Time:**

It had been nearly a week since he had arrived at the foot of the giant stone sculpture. He could remember looking around at the vast emptiness that surrounded him, the ground that he stood upon just faded away into a bright white abyss in all directions. Every time the little creature had tried to step off the edge of his, now small, world, he had been transported to the other side of the sculpture, stepping onto the ground as if it had been his destination all along. So he decided to meditate, to clear his mind and think of a reasonable explanation, but to no avail. No epiphany, no vision, no sign came to him in the span of those seven, long days.

He had wanted nothing more that to escape the never ending torture of seclusion. He had attempted everything he could imagine. He had tried screaming for help, but quickly gave that up for fear of rupturing his throat. He had tried climbing the statue to see what he could see, only to be met with the lull of the white background that pressed heavily upon him. He sat now, meditating, trying to figure out why he deserved the pain that nothing except his own impatience caused.

"Why am I here, master?" He groaned in frustration. "Why are you not here to guide me along the correct path?"

"Because this, like everything else passed your initial training, you must accomplish and figure out on your own. You must learn to help yourself, as you have helped others." He could almost hear his master saying.

"Not exactly how I would have worded it." A voice sounded behind him. "You mind is still like a pool of water. You must calm yourself, Shifu." Oogway said

**A/N: I know... Lame, but I can't NOT include them in the goings on... I love them as much as I do Tigress or Crane! And sorry it's such a short addition... Until next time!**


	17. Ch 16 Enter Silas

**A/N: Hey guys and guyettes, sorry for the extended hiatus... I know you guys more than likely hate me, but here's the next chapter.**

** Abandoned Panda Village:**

"Well isn't this just precious." A deep voice chuckled from inside the bamboo grove.

"I know that voice." Tigress said as the smile faded from her face almost instantly.

"Yeah, so do I." Po said, standing up and turning to face the intruder. "Silas." He said plainly.

"Ah, you must be the famed 'Dragon Warrior'. How utterly disappointing. I was expecting much more, or should I say less?" He said, gesturing at Po's stomach.

"Hey, watch it, buddy." Po said, taking a step forward with his finger extended accusingly, only to hit the ground as Silas' fist disappeared into his stomach only to twist upward, underneath his ribs.

"You over-zealous son of a bitch." Tigress gasped.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long dear. I promise it won't happen again." Silas said, ignoring her horrified face and striking her across the temple, knocking her unconscious as well. "That was a little to simple and easy..." He said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before dashing off into the throng of houses to exit at the opposite end only to be met by Po. "You don't know when to give up do you?" Silas sneered.

"And you don't know when to take the Halloween mask o-" Po was cut off by another strike to the stomach and up into the chest.

"Out of my way boy, I don't have time to screw around." Silas growled.

"The only thing you have time to screw is yourself." Po said through clenched teeth.

"What is it going to take to put you down? Killing you?" Silas roared as he punched Po four more times. On the fourth time something cracked and Po fell to the ground, motionless. "Gods, what the hell is wrong with you, you pig headed dumb ass." Silas stepped over Po and ran to the base of the waterfall and began to jump from rock to rock.

**Dragon Warrior Noodles, 4:00 P.M.:**

"S-so you are the lovely lady that Dis-sara mentioned, Bai-Lan." Mr. Ping said, stuttering.

"Yes, and you must be Mr. Ping. You have a wonderful village here, and not to mention a cozy little noodle shop. Though a woman's touch wouldn't hurt." She said teasingly, smiling at the other goose. Bai-Lan had arrived at the valley a few hours prior to coming to see Mr. Ping, but went straight to the Palace to find Disara.

_"Lan-Lan!" Disara said, running towards the elder goose. "I was afraid you hadn't received my letter!"_

_ "Well I did, and here I am, my dear. My, have you grown. I recall the last time I saw you, you were no taller than the pocket on my apron." The goose replied, hugging tighter before letting her go. "Now tell me, what was so important that you had me come all the way to the Valley Of Peace."_

_ "Well... I wanted to see you, really bad. And I knew how your were pretty much on your own so I took the liberty of finding you a place here so you could be closer, to me that is." Disara said, wanting to get this part over with so she didn't have to dread it later._

_ "Well that is kind of you Disara, but who says I want to move?" She asked._

_ "Call it wishful thinking, but I was hoping you'd want to be closer. I miss you. It's not like you didn't take care of me for the first nine years of my life." Disara said._

_ "Well wishful thinking is persuading me to consider it, or it could be motherly instincts. You was always my favorite little girl at the House Of Lions." She laughed. "Alright, I'll at least go look around the Village."_

_ "Well if you pass a place called 'Dragon Warrior Noodles', that's the place I found for you, as __well as a job. Ask for Mr. Ping and say I sent you." She said, hugging her old nanny. "I love you, nan."_

_ "I love you to pumpkin, I'm glad you wrote, it means a lot to me that you still care."_

"A woman's t-touch might help, yes." Mr. Ping stuttered again.

"You seem nervous Mr. Ping, is everything alright?" Bai-Lan asked.

"Y-yes, I'm just not used to speaking w-with s-someone as pretty as you..." Mr. Ping said.

"Well I'll take that as a massive compliment, it's been years since anyone took the time to compliment me." She replied, sitting down at an empty table by the window and smiling at the other goose causing his face to turn red through his feathers.

**Abandoned Panda Village, four hours later, night time:**

Night had already descended upon the village when Po had woken up. The cicadas had already began to cry and the nocturnal animals were gathered around his foreign form. He slowly opened his eyes, instantly clutching his ribs.

"Tigress!" He tried to shout, but it came out as a hoarse breath. He tried to sit up, but fell back to the ground with a loud hiss. "Tigress!" He tried to shout again. This time he managed to gain some volume.

No answer. He shouted again and again but an answer never came. He tried to get to his knees, he succeeded to get that far so he decided to try to stand up. He stumbled a few times but managed to hold his balance. He looked up at the cliffs by the waterfall.

_No way, I'm not even gonna try. I'm no use to Tigress with a broken neck._ He thought to himself, cursing his weight and non-acrobatic body and species.

He began his agonizing journey back to the Jade Palace, passing through the bamboo with great difficulty. He tripped and fell numerous times and stood back up, determined to make it back. After a few hours he could see the lights of the Valley Of Peace. Determination surged through his veins.

Within minutes he was standing at the base of the stairs and without hesitating he began to climb them, pain surging through his chest with every step, the taste of blood an unwelcome companion, and the a foreboding sense of panic, not knowing what had happened to Tigress clenched at him and refused to let go.

Po was finally almost to the halfway point where the stairs opened into the farthest place that anyone from the valley was permitted to go, and also where the contest was held to select the Dragon Warrior, when his foot missed the next step... He tumbled, yelped, and howled all the way back to the bottom of the stairs where he lay crying and pounding one fist against the ground in frustration.

"I can't do anything right." He sobbed, beginning to cry harder.

**A/N: I hope this chapter is enough to sate everyone, where I haven't written in so long it was hard to write this. Again, sorry for the extended hiatus guys. And I know, 'Tigress got kidnapped before she could answer? Your dead Meadows!' lol. Don't you hate plot interference?**


End file.
